She Will Be Loved
by Bergfrue
Summary: Chapter 4: Lukas tertawa kecil dan singkat ketika sebelah kaki Natalia menginjak keras kakinya, "Kita sekarang tampak seperti berandalan, kau tahu? Membuat tato begini" Lukas mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar dan geli, "Bagus. Aku bosan jadi anak baik." / NorwayxBelarus & Other side pairings / Please RnR :)
1. The White Haired Ice Princess

Saya begitu jatuh hati pada _pairing_ ini. Langka, ya. Tapi mereka, menurut saya, cukup unik dan manis. NorwayBelarus harus menjadi lebih populer dan berkembang D: Banyak kesamaan di antara mereka yang menjadikan mereka, menurut saya, cocok terhadap satu sama lain :"D Adakah yang juga jatuh hati pada pasangan _brother-complex _ini? :"D

Oh ya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu **She Will Be Loved **punya **Maroon 5**. Sebagian plot juga terinspirasi dari lagu **Fall For You **punya **Secondhand Serenade**. _So_, kalau bisa, baca sambil denger lagu itu biar makin nyesep (?) :) Menurut saya, dua lagu ini bisa menjadi _**main theme song**_bagi pairing NoruBela. Haha. Selamat membaca~

::::::::::::

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This story's based on, She Will Be Loved © Maroon 5**

**And,**

**Fall For You © Secondhand Serenade**

**Warning: **(Mungkin) OoC (Saya mengusahan tiap karakter se-IC mungkin), sedikit _mature content _implisit, umpatan dan kata-kata kotor, _hints_ _slash_.

**Pairing: **LukasNatalia (NorwayBelarus), one-sided IvaNatalia, AmeBel, _slight _RussiaChina

**Note: **Lukas Bondevik = Norway, Natalia Arlovskaya = Belarus, Ivan Braginski = Rusia, Alfred Jones = USA, Emil Steillson = Iceland, Matthias Kohler = Denmark, Tiino = Finland, Berwald = Sweden, Wang Yao = China, Katyusha = Ukraine.

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini.**

::::::::::::

**Ratu Keindahan di umur yang hanya delapan belas, sang wanita memiliki masalah dengan dirinya sendiri.**

**Sang lelaki selalu ada untuk menolong sang wanita, namun sang wanita selalu menjadi milik yang lain lagi.**

**Aku selalu pergi bermil-mil dan selalu berujung pada pintu rumahmu.**

**Aku pernah memilikimu selama beberapa kali namun semua itu tak pernah cukup bagiku.**

Langit musim panas tampak berwarna biru cerah. Awan-awan membentuk gumpalan yang tampak seperti kapas putih yang melayang di udara. Hawa udara tidak begitu menyengat, tetapi sekalipun demikian, Lukas Bondevik enggan untuk beranjak dari kursi meja belajarnya yang telah ia duduki selama nyaris setengah jam lamanya, demi menikmati cerah dan hangatnya cuaca di luar.

Rangkaian kata dan angka yang tertera dalam lembaran Fisika-nya, menjadi pusat perhatiannya dalam beberapa menit lamanya tersebut. Pandangan dari dua bola berwarna biru itu tampak datar, seperti biasanya—bukan suatu hal yang aneh—ketika bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dalam hal mencerna apa yang tengah ia baca. Rumah tengah sepi karena hari ini hari libur dengan demikian, ia bisa bersantai sejenak dari ributnya kondisi rumahnya ketika keempat penghuni lainnya berada di rumah tersebut. Tetapi di hari liburan ini, anehnya dan untungnya, hanya dirinya yang masih bertahan di rumah ini ketika keempat laki-laki lainnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar. Entah kemana mereka pergi, Lukas tidak peduli. Ia merupakan pribadi yang menyukai ketenangan dan demi Tuhan, jauh lebih menyukai ketenangan ketika terutama Matthias Kohler tidak sedang berada di rumah.

Angin lirih musim panas berhembus dan menerobos masuk ke kamar Lukas melalui jendelanya yang terbuka. Gorden berwarna biru muda yang tergantung di sana, tampak terayun-ayun kecil karenanya. Ayunan lirih gorden itu nyatanya cukup menarik pandangan Lukas untuk teralihkan dari lembaran yang tengah dicermatinya. Entah karena pikirannya tengah lelah karena beberapa menit sibuk berkutat dengan teori dan rumus, pandangan bola berwarna biru itu menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

Menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Lebih tepatnya, ke arah bangunan yang berada persis di sebelah rumah yang didiaminya.

Mengalihkan pandang, Lukas berusaha kembali melanjutkan apa yang sempat ia tunda. Tetapi kini pikirannya seolah berada di tempat lain ketika otaknya seperti bebal untuk bahkan mampu mengeja kalimat tiap kalimat. Setelah merasa muak dengan dirinya sendiri yang dengan begitu mudah kehilangan konsentrasi, pemuda berambut pirang muda itu meletakkan bolpoinnya, lantas beranjak dari kursinya.

Melangkah dan kemudian menyandarkan diri di tepian balkon kamar, pandangannya terarah pada bangunan yang ada di depannya.

Bukan bangunan yang tak biasa—bahkan jika diperhatikan baik-baik, tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya sebuah rumah dengan dua lantai—tidak seberapa besar. Bercat warna putih dengan atap berwarna coklat tua. Mungkin hanyalah pekarangan depan dan belakang yang luas itulah yang menjadi daya tarik utama dari bangunan yang tengah dipandangnya.

Oleh sebab itu, sejatinya bukan bangunan itulah yang membuat Lukas kini menatapnya. Menghabiskan beberapa lama waktunya hanya untuk menatapnya, layaknya orang bodoh dan kurang kerjaan.

Namun justru adalah salah satu penghuni rumah itu, penghuni kamar di bangunan itu (yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya) yang membuatnya sering melewatkan banyak malam hanya dengan diam dan menatapnya.

Menatapnya—hanya menatapnya.

Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa tatapan kedua matanya tak akan bertubrukpandang dengan sepasang iris violet cerah dalam satu pandangan, bahkan sedetik saja.

::::::::::::

Sering Lukas tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri—tidak, ia bahkan masih sering sulit memahami semua yang terjadi.

Ia adalah pemuda yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Pangeran Es' atau 'Manusia _Stoic'_ atau bahkan '_Creep_' dari tak hanya teman-teman sekolahnya, tetapi juga bahkan anggota keluarganya. Tidak salah, Lukas akui. Karena semua sebutan itu ia dapatkan juga bukan tanpa alasan. Ia merupakan pribadi yang memang pantas disebut sebagai manusia es, robot, _stoic_, _creep_, dan sebagainya. Seringnya ia memasang ekspresi sedatar tembok dan sehampa ruang angkasa, adalah satu dari sekian banyak poin yang membuat tak heran jika ia mendapat predikat demikian dari teman-temannya.

Ia juga merupakan tipikal pribadi yang mengandalkan logika dan cukup paham untuk tidak terlalu mengurusi urusan yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengannya. Boleh dibilang pragmatis atau _self-conscious_, hanya Lukas tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang logis untuk terlalu melibatkan diri pada hal yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan baginya. Inilah alasan mengapa sebagian besar teman juga menyebutnya sebagai 'Tukang Cari Untung' atau 'Pemuda Pragmatis' atau sebutan lain yang menyatakan bahwa di diri Lukas, tiada yang bisa mengalahkan pentingnya logika dalam setiap tindakannya.

Selama ini, Lukas pikir dirinya akan tetap seperti itu—selamanya akan seperti itu. Pribadi yang cuek, tidak peduli, logis, pragmatis, dan tipikal _not-give-a-damn-to-your-bussiness_.

Ia pikir ia akan seperti itu.

Tetapi, semenjak pada suatu hari ia mendapati bahwa ada tetangga baru yang menempati bangunan sebelah rumahnya yang selama ini kosong, semuanya telah berubah.

Meski tidak drastis, meski perlahan-lahan, tetapi Lukas mampu merasakannya.

Perubahan dalam dirinya, ketika ekspresi _stoic_ dan datar yang selama ini terpakai di wajahnya, retak beberapa detik begitu untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendapati warna violet cerah yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya, ketika mereka berada di halaman rumah mereka masing-masing.

Dan Lukas tahu bahwa ternyata, mungkin tidak selamanya ia mampu mempertahankan sebutan "Pangeran _Stoic_" itu pada dirinya.

::::::::::::

Natalia Arlovskaya, nama itu baru dikenalnya ketika seminggu kemudian, Lukas mendapati bahwa ternyata ia mendapatkan murid baru di kelasnya.

Tentu saja ia terkejut, ketika mendapati bahwa tetangga barunya—sekalipun mereka tak pernah bertemu langsung dan bersapa—kini menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Gadis yang ia lihat pertama kali saat di halaman seminggu yang lalu, kini berada satu kelas dengannya.

Sekali lagi, Lukas adalah orang yang pragmatis dan logis. Ia tidak akan ambil pusing atau peduli sedikitpun pada hal yang tidak menguntungkan baginya. Tidak akan ia mempedulikan pada hal sepele yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengannya.

Akan tetapi, mengapa ekspresi _stoic_-nya kembali pecah menjadi keterkejutan saat ia mendapati kehadiran Natalia di kelasnya, sebagai teman barunya?

Mengapa ia benar-benar memperhatikan tiap kalimat perkenalan yang diucapan gadis itu dengan demikian tenang?

Mengapa otaknya tak bisa memperingatkannya untuk berhenti menatap sosok di depan papan tulis sana?

Menatap panjangnya helai platinum itu. Menatap tingginya tubuh itu. Menatap tinggi dan mancungnya hidung itu. Tipisnya bibir itu.

Dan warna violet cerah yang memandang dingin, namun justru membuat Lukas membutuhkan waktu tiga detik untuk menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lama menatap kedua bola itu.

Mengapa ia melakukan semua itu?

Toh, memperhatikan dan mendengarkan ucapan Natalia tidak akan memberikan keuntungan apapun bagi orang pragmatis sepertinya, bukan?

::::::::::::

Melangkah keluar melewati pintu belakang, sebelah tangan Lukas menjinjing satu boks kecil yang hendak ia buang ke tempat sampah di halaman belakang rumah. Tak habis ia merutuki Matthias Kohler dalam hati ketika pemuda berdarah Denmark itu lupa (atau sengaja) tidak membereskan sisa-sisa dan bekas pesta yang semalam ia rayakan di rumah ini, bersama dengan teman satu klubnya di sekolah. Entah dalam rangka apa pesta itu digelar, Lukas tidak peduli karena ia langsung pergi ke perpustakaan kota demi tak hanya memfokuskan dirinya untuk belajar, tetapi juga untuk menyelamatkan gendang telinganya yang mungkin akan pecah jika ia berada di rumah malam itu.

Dan Matthias Kohler langsung pergi keluar begitu saja, entah kemana, setelah terbangun dan sadar dari _hangover _nya. Tanpa peduli sedikitpun pada semua sampah yang berceceran di ruang tengah tempat pesta semalam diadakan.

Sebagai balas dendam karena tidak ikhlas, Lukas turut membawa dua botol bir kesukaan Matthias, untuk turut ia buang ke tempat sampah. Rasakan.

Setelah sampai di halaman belakang rumah, Lukas segera memasukkan boks itu ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di sana. Sedikit mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika mendapati bau yang sedikit busuk dari sana—apa isi tong sampah itu, demi Tuhan!

"Aku hanya ingin pergi, Natalia, _da_? Sebentar saja."

Kepala berhelai pirang pucat itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Dan bola biru datarnya mendapati seorang lelaki berambut warna platinum yang tengah melewati pintu belakang rumah tetangganya. Lelaki itu tampak terburu-buru, tak hanya dalam langkahnya, tetapi juga dalam caranya memakai mantel coklat mudanya.

Dan di belakang lelaki itu, Lukas mendapati seorang gadis yang mengekori pemuda itu untuk turut keluar dari pintu belakang rumah.

Natalia Arlovskaya.

"Aku ikut, Kak. Pokoknya aku ingin ikut!" suara Natalia terdengar tenang, tetapi bisa Lukas lihat ekspresi jengah bercampur khawatir yang terpancar dari lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar tersebut.

'Kak'? Lelaki itu Kakak Natalia?

"Tidak, Nat. Kau tidak perlu, ini hanya urusan tidak penting dan juga tidak akan lama. Kakak akan segera kembali."

"Kalau tidak penting dan tidak lama, harusnya Kakak mengijinkanku ikut, 'kan?"

"Kau temani Kak Katyusha di rumah saja, ya."

"Kak Katyusha bisa menjaga diri sendiri," sembari mengatakan ini, Natalia terlihat mencengkeram sebelah lengan pemuda beriris violet itu dengan cengkeraman yang tampak kuat—seolah ia enggan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi.

Dan jelas, Lukas bisa melihat rasa dongkol dan penat yang perlahan-lahan semakin tampak jelas di wajah pemuda itu.

"Nat, lepaskan, oke?" pemuda itu melepas paksa cengkeraman Natalia di lengannya. Dan kembali melepaskannya saat Natalia berhasil mengulangi tindakannya, "Kau mau apa jika sekarang kau membiarkan aku pergi?"

Lukas yakin bahwa pemuda itu telah merasa putus asa dan nyaris mengalah pada kehendak Natalia yang sepertinya, merupakan pribadi yang keras kepala. Dilihatnya, Natalia tampak berpikir, sebelum gadis itu berujar datar, namun cukup tegas.

"…Akhir pekan besok kau tidak boleh keluar tanpaku."

"Apa—"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau tidak mau."

"…baiklah."

Hanya kata persetujuan itulah yang mengakhiri semua itu. Ketika tangan Natalia luruh dari lengan lelaki itu. Ketika lelaki itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

Dan ketika, secara jelas, Lukas mampu melihat rasa duka yang terpancar tak hanya dari ekspresi gadis bersurai platinum itu, tetapi juga dari kedua matanya yang memandang punggung yang semakin menjauh darinya itu.

Lukas mengalihkan pandang ke arah tatapan Natalia—punggung tegap berbalut mantel coklat yang semakin jauh.

Dan tanpa sadar, bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah bersama dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit menyipit.

Siapapun lelaki itu, entah mengapa Lukas memutuskan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Siapapun lelaki itu.

::::::::::::

**Ketuklah jendelaku dan ketuklah pintuku**

**Aku ingin membuatmu merasa cantik selalu.**

**Aku tahu aku cenderung merasa tidak aman**

**Tapi hal ini tak lagi kupikirkan.**

**Tidaklah senantiasa pelangi atau kupu-kupu yang selalu membawa kita bersama.**

**Hatiku terasa penuh dan pintuku senantiasa terbuka**

**Kau bisa datang kapan saja kau suka.**

Terhitung sudah tiga minggu setelah Lukas pertama kali mendapati Natalia saat mereka sama-sama tengah berada di halaman rumah masing-masing.

Dan dua minggu terhitung sudah pasca Natalia menjadi murid baru di kelasnya.

Bertemu, berada pada satu ruang dan atap yang sama.

Namun tidak pernah saling menatap—alih-alih berbicara.

Bukan berarti Lukas memiliki kuasa atau daya apapun untuk mencegah kedua bola matanya untuk sesekali bergulir dan melirik singkat pada gadis yang terduduk di kursi dua deret darinya di sana.

::::::::::::

Sebulan semenjak pertama kali Lukas melihatnya, Lukas baru mendapati bahwa bukan hanya pada dirinya saja gadis itu akan memasang wajah dingin dan tampak sedikit angkuhnya. Karena kini, Lukas menyadari bahwa mungkin, hampir semua orang setuju bahwa Natalia adalah gadis yang berekspresi dingin, angkuh, antisosial, dan sorot mata yang mampu mengalahkan _creepiness _yang dimiliki Lukas.

Tidak sekali dua kali Lukas mendapati bahwa Natalia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya sendiri di kelas. Ketika terjadi pembagian kelompokpun, tidak ada yang mau (atau berani) mengajaknya dalam kelompok yang sama—dan Natalia juga tidak menunjukkan usaha untuk bergabung pada satu kelompok. Hingga pada akhirnya Guru lah yang memaksa satu kelompok untuk menerima Natalia menjadi anggota.

Tidak jarang pula Lukas mendapati bahwa gadis itu lebih suka menggunakan periode istirahat sekolah untuk tiga hal saja: berdiam di kelas, berada di perpustakaan (meski hanya tidur—Lukas pernah melihatnya), atau memakan makan siangnya di kantin, sendiri, dan diam.

Bukan suatu hal yang aneh juga jika sebagian besar teman merasa perlu menyejajarkan Natalia dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ekspresi dingin dan sorot mata yang sering mengintimidasi itu terang saja membuat teman-teman ingin menghindari segala kemungkinan untuk berada di dekatnya. Menatap kedua mata biru itu saja tak ada yang sanggup—apalagi untuk berbicara normal tanpa terbata.

Dan Lukas pikir, Natalia tidak memerdulikan itu semua—sepertinya tidak perduli sama sekali.

Mungkin gadis itu juga tetap tidak akan peduli jika sekalipun semua orang tampak bersikap antipati terhadapnya, ada satu orang yang diam-diam mengamati dan melihatnya.

Pasti tidak peduli.

::::::::::::

Tiga puluh empat hari semenjak Lukas pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Sore itu ia baru dari minimarket dekat rumahnya untuk membeli keperluan makan malam. Harusnya ini adalah tugas Emil, tetapi entah kemana pemuda tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu sekarang hingga belum pulang dari sekolahnya seperti ini.

Langkah Lukas terhenti ketika ia menatap ke arah depan.

Di sanalah ia kembali melihat gadis itu.

Berjalan di depannya, hanya dari arah yang berlawanan. Dengan pandangan yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan ekspresi seolah-olah jiwa gadis itu tidak berada di raganya.

Namun, di saat mata mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu dalam satu pandangan singkat itulah, Lukas mengucapkan satu kata yang menjadi kata pertama yang ia ucapkan pada gadis itu, sejak tiga puluh empat hari ia melihatnya.

"Hai."

Namun tampaknya, sapaan singkat itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa karena gadis itu segera memalingkan pandangannya, sebelum memasuki gerbang rumahnya sendiri.

Mengakhiri tatapan singkat itu.

Dan membiarkan sapaan itu menghilang di udara selamanya.

::::::::::::

"_Man_… dia begitu menyeramkan. Aku mendengar bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat mencekik salah satu temanku, Toris, hanya karena alasan Toris memberinya tiket konser dan mengajaknya untuk pergi menonton bersama!" ujar Matthias di kantin saat itu. Ia tengah menikmati makan siangnya bersama dengan teman-teman merangkap anggota keluarganya, minus Emil, karena pemuda itu baru menginjak kelas 2 SMP di sekolah lain.

Matthias, Lukas, Tiino, dan Berwald, menoleh ke objek pembicaraan mereka. Yakni seorang gadis berambut platinum yang terduduk di sudut kantin. Menikmati sepotong _sandwich _dan satu minuman yang tampak seperti jus apel.

Hanya sendiri.

"Dia adik dari Ivan Braginski, bukan?" gumam Tiino pelan, sembari sesekali melirik pada Natalia, "Ivan memang sangat menyeramkan, sih. Aku kapok pernah berurusan dengannya."

"_Like older brother, like little sister_," ujar Matthias sembari mendengus—di titik inilah, Lukas tanpa sadar sedikit melengkungkan ke bawah bibirnya, "Cewek antisosial, psikopat, _freak_—"

"Diam, bodoh!" cetus Lukas lirih. Ditatapnya Matthias dengan pandangan yang membuat ketiga temannya tahu bahwa ia tengah marah, "Jangan mengatai orang lain seolah-olah kau tidak bodoh, aneh, menyebalkan, dan orang paling berisik sedunia."

"Hei, Luke—"

"Kau tahu apa namaku."

"Oke, Lukas," ulang Matthias dengan tatapan heran dan tidak mengerti yang juga ditunjukkan oleh pandangan Tiino dan Berwald, "Kau tidak harus marah, oke? Lagipula apa yang kukatakan itu rahasia umum. _See_? Dia memang terkenal sebagai cewek psiko, menyeramkan, tidak punya teman—untuk itulah ia sekarang makan sendirian di kantin ini."

"Aku tidak percaya pada konsep 'rahasia umum'-mu itu sebelum aku mengetahui sendiri."

"Oke, kapan-kapan datanglah ke dia," tantang Matthias sembari mengendikkan bahu, lantas meminum soda yang ia pesan, "Dan jangan salahkan aku jika kau pulang dengan lebam di seluruh wajahmu itu."

Lukas menghela napas, memutuskan bahwa ia merasa terlalu lebih waras, bijak, dan rasional, untuk membalas ucapan sahabatnya yang didaulatnya sebagai orang terbodoh di dunia itu.

Pandangannya kembali bergulir ke sudut kantin.

Apa yang salah dengan menyendiri seperti itu?

Sering kali, Lukas juga lebih menyukai kesendirian dan ketenangan daripada harus berasosiasi dengan orang penyebar gosip macam ibu-ibu arisan begini.

::::::::::::

Siapa sangka jika tantangan Matthias tiga hari lalu, kini benar-benar ia lakukan.

Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya melewati meja tempat teman-temannya telah berkumpul untuk makan siang, dan meninggalkan mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan panggilan yang tidak terjawab.

Dan ia yakin, keterkejutan teman-temannya pasti sudah sepuluh kali lipat, ketika mereka melihat bahwa Lukas justru meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya, di meja di sudut kantin.

Nampaknya bukan hanya ketiga teman merangkap keluarganyanya yang terkejut, namun juga satu gadis yang sebelumnya terduduk di sana, kini mendongak dan menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku tidak akan meminta ijin darimu untuk duduk di sini," Lukas menghela napas sembari meletakkan pantatnya ke kursi di depan gadis itu, "Ini tempat umum—sebelum kau mengatai dan mengusirku dari sini."

Dan pandangan terkejut itu, segera menghilang ketika kedua mata berwarna violet itu kembali bersorot datar.

Datar, dengan ekspresi sedingin nada yang ia gunakan saat berucap, "Kau bodoh atau apa hingga tidak tahu bahwa banyak meja lain yang kosong selain ini?"

"_Well_," Lukas mengaduk minumannya, "Tempat yang kau pilih ini nyaman sekali, ngerti? Dekat dengan jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah taman plus, dekat dengan pintu keluar kantin."

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Natalia dengan nada dan tatapan yang biasanya, akan membuat pemuda manapun gemetaran dan memilih kabur daripada berurusan dengannya, "Pergi dari sini, Brengsek."

Lukas hanya tertawa hampa, "_Such a pretty mouth, isn't it_?" ujarnya sarkastis, "Kau tahu bahwa kau telah memiliki begitu banyak stereotype dari orang lain—jangan sampai mereka menyebutmu wanita tak bertata krama juga."

"_Like I'd give a shit to it._"

Lukas terdiam, ditatapnya warna violet di depannya itu dengan pandangan datar dan lengkungan bibir ke bawah.

Warna violet yang untuk pertama kalinya, bisa ia lihat dari jarak yang demikian dekat—meskipun terlihat dingin, angkuh, dan tajam…

… Tetapi tetap saja, itu warna violet yang indah.

"Berhenti," ujar Lukas pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Natalia yang kini memberi pandangan tidak mengerti bercampur kesal ke arahnya.

"_The fuck are you saying—_"

"Berhenti sengaja menciptakan semua imej ini untuk dirimu sendiri," ujar Lukas tanpa mampu menahan lagi kalimat yang meluncur dari pangkal lidahnya tersebut.

Natalia memutar bola mata dengan kesal, lantas menghela napas pelan, "Terserah kau saja, Brengsek—"

"Karena kau tidak seperti ini setahuku."

Di detik inilah, Lukas sedikit mengutuk kesal dirinya dan mulut kurang kerjaannya yang sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Namun, untuk kesekian kalinya, ia bangga mendapat predikat _emotionless man _dari teman-temannya, ketika kini ia bisa menerapkan julukan itu dengan baik di ekspresi wajahnya.

Awalnya, Natalia hanya tampak terheran, sebelum ia mendengus keras, "Dan kini kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah bayanganku yang mengerti semua tentangku?"

"Kita bertetangga, kau ingat?" ujar Lukas.

"Ya, jadi?" tantang Natalia, "Apa itu memberimu hak untuk bersikap sok pandai dan bijak seperti ini padaku?"

Belum sempat Lukas membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Natalia telah berdiri dari duduknya lantas pergi dari sana—keluar dari kantin.

Setelah sebelumnya ia menggeram lirih, "Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa namamu—jangan harap aku mau menerima nasehat dan perilaku sok baik dari seorang asing sepertimu."

::::::::::::

Dari sudut rumahnya sendiri, Lukas kembali melihatnya. Tidak secara sengaja layaknya _stalker _menyeramkan, tetapi hanya saja entah sejak kapan, saat ia pergi ke sudut rumah untuk membuang sampah inilah, ia selalu melihatnya.

Melihatnya berdiri di dekat gerbang rumah yang terletak persis di samping rumah Lukas sendiri.

Bukan hanya sekali ini saja—Lukas sering kali melihat Natalia berada di depan gerbang rumahnya sendiri. Berdiri diam, tak peduli hari tengah terik atau angin berhembus dingin. Entah apa yang ia tunggu, Lukas tidak mengerti.

Namun ia bisa melihat jelas bahwa ekspresi di wajah pucat itu tidaklah bagus.

Seolah ia tengah menunggu sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang telah lama ia tunggu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tahan oleh angin atau debu. Siang atau malam.

Dan sesuatu yang sepertinya, tidak mampu atau sulit ia dapatkan.

Sempat timbul keinginan untuk mendekat dan bertanya, namun hingga beberapa kali ini ia melihatnya, Lukas selalu hanya berdiri dan terdiam saja.

Terdiam dan melihat, hingga helaan napas berat dan pandangan sayu itu tampak pada Natalia, sebelum gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

::::::::::::

"Kita satu kelompok."

Ucapan dengan nada sedatar tatapan dari Lukas itu, terdengar begitu ia duduk di kursi di depan meja dari Natalia yang kini memelototkan kedua matanya begitu ia melihat pemuda pirang itu berada di depannya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat bahwa aku setuju untuk berurusan apapun denganmu—termasuk dalam pembagian kelompok kelas ini," desis Natalia dengan menyipitkan pandangannya.

Lukas tampak berpikir, lantas menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari memandang Natalia, "Apakah kita sering bertemu sebelumnya? Atau di kehidupan yang lain?"

"Apa otakmu sudah miring atau bahkan, otak itu sendiri dari awal tidak ada hingga kau bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Natalia tanpa mengurangi kesengitan baik dalam nada atau tatapannya.

"Karena, kita bahkan baru beberapa kali bertemu dan kau tampak begitu terganggu denganku," ujar Lukas tanpa menghiraukan makian Natalia.

"Siapa yang tidak terganggu jika ada seseorang yang asing dan tiba-tiba sok akrab seolah-olah ia adalah sahabatmu dari kecil?"

"_Well_, Nona, aku datang kesini hanya untuk menolongmu," ujar Lukas sembari memberi ekspresi sedikit tidak suka, "Semua teman-teman yang lain sudah memiliki kelompok untuk tugas ini, dan kau belum—"

Pandangan Natalia semakin menyipit kesal bersama dengan nadanya yang semakin mendesis marah, "Apa kau mau bilang bahwa aku adalah orang terlalu menyedihkan hingga kau perlu berbuat amal untuk menolongku?"

Lukas mengendikkan bahu, "Bukan begitu—tetapi aku rasa, penjelasan apapun dariku, kau pasti tidak mau mendengar," pemuda itu lantas menghela napas, sembari membuka bukunya untuk memulai mengerjakan tugas, "Lagipula aku juga tidak memiliki kelompok."

"Aku tidak butuh kasihanmu, dermawan. Sekarang pergilah—"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak memiliki kelompok juga."

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan sendiri saja—"

"Dan aku terlanjur menyerahkan namamu dan namaku sebagai anggota satu kelompok, ke Guru—," ucapan Lukas terhenti ketika ia mendesis sakit saat merasakan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba dan kuat, dari salah satu telapak kakinya di bawah meja.

Natalia baru saja, dengan sekuat tenaga dan senang hati, menginjak keras satu telapak kaki Lukas.

"Beraninya kau…" geram Natalia sembari menyipit memandang Lukas. Kedua tangannya mengepal, seolah tengah berusaha keras untuk menahan amarah, "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa jalani hidupmu sendiri dan berhenti mengurusi urusanku?"

Setelah sedikit memundurkan kursinya hingga di jarak yang ia rasa aman dan tidak terjangkau oleh kaki Natalia, Lukas kembali berujar, "Bagaimana jika sekarang kita mulai bekerja dan anggap saja aku tidak berada di depanmu? Anggap saja kita bekerja secara individualis, hanya saja hasilnya nanti atas nama kita berdua? Tanpa interaksi, tanpa kerja kolektif atau apapun seperti yang ada pada kelompok normal lainnya?"

"K-Kau…" Natalia tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu—mungkin kalimat makian atau umpatan yang lain. Namun tidak jadi, ketika gadis itu hanya menghela napas keras sembari membuka dengan kasar bukunya sendiri.

Dan mereka mulai bekerja masing-masing dan membiarkan kesunyian berada di antara mereka yang notabene, merupakan satu kelompok.

"Namaku Lukas Bondevik, tetanggamu, teman sekelasmu," ucap Lukas tanpa mengangkat wajah dari halaman yang ditekuninya, "Jadi, aku bukan orang asing, Nona."

::::::::::::

**Aku tahu tempatmu bersembunyi, sendiri di dalam mobilmu.**

**Aku tahu semua hal yang menjadikan siapa sekarang dirimu.**

**Aku tahu bahwa selamat tinggal tidaklah memiliki arti apapun itu.**

**Maka, datanglah kembali dan pintalah aku untuk menangkap dirinya tiap ia terjatuh.**

Sore itu, Lukas kembali berdiri di sudut pekarangan rumahnya dan melihatnya yang juga kembali berdiri terdiam di gerbang rumahnya.

Hanya sendiri, di temani cahaya kemerahan dari matahari yang mulai terbenam bersama dengan angin dingin yang sesekali berhembus.

Dan lagi, Lukas tidak melakukan apapun lebih jauh lagi. Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya membiarkan helaan napas berat dan pandangan sayu itu, kembali terlihat sebelum gadis itu berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya sendiri.

::::::::::::

"Natalia. Kumohon dengarkan aku sebentar saja!"

Terdengarnya nama yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya tersebut, Lukas memperlambat langkahnya ketika hendak berbelok di ujung koridor. Ia baru saja dari toilet dan kini, hendak kembali menuju ke kelasnya.

Namun kini, suara barusan membangkitkan rasa penasaran sekaligus keheranannya hingga niat untuk kembali ke kelas, harus ia tahan untuk sementara.

Habisnya, menurut Lukas, seseorang yang berani mendekati Natalia hingga memohon kepadanya, adalah sebuah hal cukup membuat penasaran. Gadis itu jarang—bahkan tidak pernah terlihat bersama orang lain. Dan kini, ada seseorang bersamanya? Memanggil namanya? Memohon padanya?

Dan Lukas yakin bahwa suara itu bukanlah suara dari Ivan, Kakak Natalia yang merupakan murid dengan tingkat yang sama seperti Berwarld.

Melongokkan kepala dari tepi tembok koridor, Lukas melihat apa yang menjadi sumber dari suara barusan.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang pasir, berkacamata, dan dengan iris biru muda dan jernih. Sekali liat saja, Lukas paham bahwa pemuda itu adalah salah satu _icon _sekolah mereka—terkenal dengan sifatnya yang _happy-go-lucky, self-proclaimed hero_, dan senang mengurusi urusan orang lain.

Alfred Jones.

"Aku tidak segan-segan memelintir tanganmu dan mematahkan tulangmu jika kau tidak segera melepaskan tanganku," desisan Natalia tersebut cukup mampu Lukas dengar jelas di lorong yang sepi—maklum, periode pelajaran masih tengah berlangsung.

Dalam diam, Lukas merasa terkejut dan curiga, baik terhadap keberanian Alfred untuk berada di dekat Natalia, ataupun pegangan tangan yang tampak erat itu.

Dan Lukas bisa merasakan rasa tidak suka melihat semua itu.

"Kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara—aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," Alfred terdengar bersihkeras dalam pendiriannya, dan dari jarak ini, Lukas bisa melihat jelas pegangan pemuda itu makin menguat di tangan Natalia.

"Kau ingin mati di sini, Jones?" maki Natalia keras, "Diam dan pergi, karena aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu, Brengsek!"

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, Natalia," ujar Alfred, yang kini tampak melembutkan pandangannya—meskipun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi pandangan dingin dari gadis di depannya, "Dengar, aku mencintaimu dan aku—"

Suara tamparan itu terdengar cukup keras dan nyaring di lorong yang sepi waktu itu.

Lukas yang sedikit mengangakan mulutnya karena terkejut. Natalia yang semakin menyipitkan pandangannya. Dan Alfred yang tampak memberi ekspresi datar—seolah ia telah menduga tamparan keras itu akan mendarat di sebelah pipinya.

"Jangan membicarakan hal menjijikkan seperti itu denganku, Brengsek!" desis Natalia sembari memandang sengit Alfred.

Dan Lukas segera menarik kembali dirinya untuk kembali bersembunyi di balik tembok, saat Natalia berbalik dan menuju ke arahnya—ke arah lorong di dekat tempatnya berada.

Belum sempat gadis itu melangkah, ketika suara Alfred kembali terdengar.

Sarat akan luka, kecewa, namun di saat yang sama, keputusasaan yang tak terelakkan, "Apakah begitu sulit bagimu untuk berhenti melupakan dan berharap pada Ivan?"

Namun, pertanyaan retoris dari Alfred itu tidak pernah mendapatkan respon, ketika Natalia terus berjalan menjauhinya.

Menjauhi Lukas, yang berdiri merapat di tepi persimpangan lorong yang baru saja di laluinya.

::::::::::::

Untuk beberapa hari kemudian, Lukas tidak bisa mengenyahkan pemikiran mengenai dua orang: Ivan dan Natalia. Baik saat ia di rumah, atau saat ia di sekolah. Baik ketika ia tengah bersama orang lain, atau ketika ia diam-diam mengamati Natalia. Tuhan—rasanya tidak ada sedetik yang ia lewatkan tanpa menanggung beban rasa penasaran yang begitu besar.

Akan Natalia—akan kehidupan gadis yang merupakan tetangganya, teman sekelasnya. Namun di saat yang sama, terasa bagaikan orang yang menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia yang tak akan pernah diketahuinya.

::::::::::::

Bukannya Lukas tak tahu siapa dan tak pernah melihat Ivan Braginski. Sekali dua kali, ia pernah melihat pemuda itu di sekolah, dan juga meski jarang, pernah ia lihat di rumah Ivan sendiri—itupun saat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sedang keluar atau masuk rumah.

Meskipun mereka berdua tidak memiliki hubungan yang akrab, tetapi Lukas bisa memberikan satu-dua pendapat mengenai Ivan. Pemuda dengan kelas satu tingkat di atasnya—setara dengan Berwald, senantiasa memberikan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda dengan Natalia. Ivan senantiasa tersenyum, sering tertawa, dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat ramah. Namun yang membuat pemuda itu tidak diragukan lagi merupakan kerabat Natalia adalah, keduanya sama-sama memiliki aura _creepiness _yang mampu mengintimidasi siapapun jika mereka sudah berkehendak.

Meski demikian, Lukas hanya beberapa kali saja melihatnya di sekolah atau di rumah. Meski Natalia adalah adiknya, tetapi Lukas bahkan tidak ingat pernah mendapati pemuda itu bersama Natalia di sekolah—setidaknya, secara sukarela. Entah apa yang terjadi antara mereka, namun yang pasti Lukas merasa bahwa Ivan senantiasa ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit mungkin dengan adiknya. Senantiasa ingin menghindar. Senantiasa mencari alasan untuk pergi. Bahkan, demi Tuhan, Lukas pernah melihat Ivan memberi ekspresi dan nada gentar ketika bersama Natalia.

Dan ketika di rumahpun, Lukas hanya melihatnya sesekali saja. Ivan yang melintasi pekarangan depan rumahnya sehabis dari hanya-Tuhan-dan-Ivan-yang-tahu mana, atau Ivan yang keluar dari rumahnya dengan terburu-buru bersama dengan Natalia yang mengikuti dan berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Hanya itu yang Lukas tahu.

Fakta dan keyakinan bahwa Ivan adalah Kakak Natalia adalah hal yang ia tahu.

Oleh sebab itu, ia tidak bisa membawa pikirannya untuk menemukan logika akan arti dari kalimat Alfred waktu itu. Seberapapun Lukas mencoba memahami, namun ia tidak mengerti.

Mengapa Natalia memandang Ivan lebih dari sekedar saudara?

"Memikirkan urusan orang lain seperti ini, sejujurnya hanyalah membuang-buang waktuku," gumam Lukas sembari menghela napas dan menghempaskan diri di ranjang.

Ia menatap atap kamarnya, dan pikirannya kembali melayang.

_Well, _meskipun semua ini membuatmu seperti 'sama sekali bukan Lukas', namun kau tak bisa berhenti, 'kan, Lukas?

**Menghabiskan hari demi hari bagiku tak pernah masalah,**

**Untuk berada di luar, di sudut, di bawah air hujan yang tertumpah,**

**Mencari-cari sang gadis dengan senyum patah,**

**Bertanya padanya apakah ia sudi walau sebentar saja untuk singgah,**

**Dan ia akan dicinta**

**Dia akan dicinta**

…_to be continued…_

Untuk mampu membuat fiksi yang lebih baik lagi, maka komentar, saran, dan kritik kamu sangat saya perlukan. Hm, sekedar _rambling_ atau _fg/fb_-an juga _perfectly fine with me_ :)

Terimakasih banyak.


	2. Breaking Down

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This story's based on, She Will Be Loved © Maroon 5**

**And,**

**Fall For You © Secondhand Serenade**

**Warning: **(Mungkin) OoC (Gue mengusahan tiap karakter se-IC mungkin), sedikit _mature content _implisit, umpatan dan kata-kata kotor, _hints_ _slash_.

**Pairing: **LukasNatalia (NorwayBelarus), one-sided IvaNatalia, AlfredNatalia, _slight _IvanYao

**Note: **Lukas Bondevik = Norway, Natalia Arlovskaya = Belarus, Ivan Braginski = Rusia, Alfred Jones = USA, Emil Steillson = Iceland, Matthias Kohler = Denmark, Tiino = Finland, Berwald = Sweden, Wang Yao = China, Katyusha = Ukraine.

**Gue tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini.**

::::::::::::

**Ratu Keindahan di umur yang hanya delapan belas, sang wanita memiliki masalah dengan dirinya sendiri.**

**Sang lelaki selalu ada untuk menolong sang wanita, namun sang wanita selalu menjadi milik yang lain lagi.**

**Aku selalu pergi bermil-mil dan selalu berujung pada pintu rumahmu.**

**Aku pernah memilikimu selama beberapa kali namun semua itu tak pernah cukup bagiku.**

::::::::::::

Ketika sore itu Lukas kembali melihat Natalia berdiri diam di depan pagar rumahnya, pemuda itu memutuskan bahwa sekaranglah waktunya, atau tidak selamanya.

Ia keluar dari sudut pekarangan rumahnya—tempat di mana ia menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk berdiri dan menatap. Ia melangkah, lantas melewati pagar rumahnya sendiri.

Baru saja ia berada pada jarak seratus meter dari Natalia, gadis itu nyatanya memiliki insting yang bagus untuk segera menoleh dan memberi tatapan sengitnya kepada Lukas. Namun bukanlah Lukas namanya jika ia langsung gentar hanya dengan tatapan itu—entah sejak kapan, Lukas malah merasa bahwa ia sudah teramat sangat biasa mendapati pandangan dan gestur tidak suka tersebut diberikan Natalia untuknya.

Begitu sampai di dekat gadis itu, Lukas menyodorkan satu dari dua cangkir yang sedari tadi ia pegang di kedua tangannya. Namun, Natalia bahkan tidak memberi satu lirikan singkat pada cangkir berisi coklat hangat yang mengepulkan asapnya tersebut. Gadis itu masih sibuk, melalui pandangan matanya, menantang Lukas untuk segera berbicara dan menyampaikan keperluannya dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Lukas sembari memajukan kembali cangkirnya, "Udara semakin dingin karena hari mulai petang."

Natalia mengalihkan pandang, namun tidak mengurangi ekspresi kesal dan marahnya, "Pergi."

"Aku hanya sedang mencoba menjadi tetangga baik yang menawari coklat kepada tetangganya yang tengah berdiri diam di tepi jalan, di tengah dinginnya udara musim gugur ini," respon Lukas.

"Aku tidak pernah ada niat untuk bertetangga baik denganmu," dengus Natalia, "Berhentilah bersikap sebagai seorang dermawan yang peduli pada orang sepertiku."

"Asal kau berhenti bersikap bagaikan orang yang patut untuk dijauhi dan disesali keberadaannya di dunia ini," tepat setelah Lukas mengatakan ini, Natalia menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung memberi tatapan yang lebih sengit dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, **berhenti **bersikap seolah-olah kau mengenalku, Breng—"

Umpatan kesal itu terputus, ketika Lukas secara paksa namun hati-hati, mengarahkan bibir cangkir dari coklat yang belum ia minum, ke mulut Natalia. Secara refleks, tubuh Natalia sedikit mundur dan kedua tangannya terangkat sembari memegangi cangkir itu—yang mana Lukas segera melepaskan pegangannya.

Karena refleks akibat panas dan keterkejutan, mulut Natalia sedikit membuka dan otomatis, satu teguk coklat itu mengaliri tenggorokannya.

Rasanya…

Hangat.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau mengembalikan cangkir itu dengan datang ke rumahku—tetapi tidak seperti kau akan menurutinya," Lukas mengendikkan bahu, lantas membalikkan badannya, "Simpan atau buang saja kalau kau mau."

Dan ia kembali melangkah pergi, sembari menyesap pelan coklat dari cangkir yang masih ia pegang.

Ketika cairan itu mengairi tenggorokan, Lukas tidak yakin jika coklat itulah sumber kehangatan yang ia rasakan di dalam dirinya.

::::::::::::

Beberapa hari kemudian bahkan Natalia tampak semakin kesal dengan fakta bahwa akhir-akhir ini, Lukas senantiasa memilih tempat duduk tepat di sampingnya di tiap kelas yang mereka ikuti.

Meski pemuda itu juga bukan tipikal pemuda yang banyak bicara, namun tetap saja…

Sedangkan Lukas sendiri senantiasa sibuk memarahi dan menghardik dirinya sendiri secara mental, untuk berfokus pada pelajaran dan penjelasan guru dan berhenti melirik ke arah lain tiap satu-dua menit.

::::::::::::

Hari itu, ketika Lukas baru meletakkan nampannya di meja kantin—di meja di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke arah taman dan dekat dengan pintu keluar, ia melihat Natalia berhenti dalam langkahnya untuk menuju ke tempat yang sama.

Hanya sejenak ia memandang Lukas yang juga tengah memandangnya, sebelum tanpa berkata apa-apa, gadis itu segera meletakkan nampan berisi makan siangnya, ke meja terdekatnya.

Dan pergi begitu saja keluar dari kantin, tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh makanan yang sudah ia pesan.

::::::::::::

Pada hari Minggu pagi itu, sehabis Lukas pergi menemani Tiino untuk pergi ke gereja—Lukas bukanlah pribadi yang agamis, bahkan terkadang ia merasa pesimis akan eksistensi Tuhan. Namun apa dayanya, Tiino tetap memaksanya ketika Berwald yang biasa menemaninya, ada urusan di rumah temannya—, ia kembali melihat Natalia berada di depan gerbang rumah gadis itu.

Namun kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Natalia tidak sendiri.

Lagi-lagi, Lukas melihatnya bersama dengan pemuda itu—pemuda berambut pirang dan mata dengan iris biru di balik lindungan kacamata.

Apapun yang mereka bicarakan, Lukas tidak mendengar dengan jelas. Namun dari ekspresi jengah dan kesal Natalia dan raut mengiba dari pemuda tersebut, Lukas yakin bahwa mereka berdua tengah bertengkar—pemuda itu tengah memohon, dan Natalia seolah ingin segera pergi jauh-jauh darinya.

Di saat itulah, Lukas melihat bahwa Natalia menyadari keberadaannya. Gadis itu menatap tajam dan kesal lagi ke arah Alfred, sebelum ia berbalik dan melangkah—

—ke arah Lukas yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Sementara Lukas tampak terheran, Natalia tetap melangkah ke arahnya. Cepat-cepat. Dengan ekspresi kesal yang masih tampak di wajah cantik itu. Lukas jadi berpikir, apakah ia entah bagaimana dan tiba-tiba, turut terlibat dalam pertengkaran Natalia dan Alfred?

"Hei—"

Dan Lukas tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimat sapaannya ketika kerah kemejanya tertarik sedikit keras, dan kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak—

—bersama dengan mulutnya yang terbungkam oleh sepasang bibir Natalia yang menempel di bibirnya.

Meski hanya sejenak, Lukas sangat yakin bahwa di detik itu, otaknya mengalami disfungsi dan jantungnya akan meledak.

Hanya sebentar sekali semua itu terjadi—ciuman yang sebatas pertemuan dua bibir secara singkat. Sebelum gadis itu menjauhkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Alfred yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Alfred yang berdiri dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ia tengah mendapati mimpi buruknya hadir dalam kenyataan.

"Kau lihat? Aku sudah bersamanya. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi."

::::::::::::

**Ketuklah jendelaku dan ketuklah pintuku**

**Aku ingin membuatmu merasa cantik selalu.**

**Aku tahu aku cenderung merasa tidak aman**

**Tapi hal ini tak lagi kupikirkan.**

**Tidaklah senantiasa pelangi atau kupu-kupu yang selalu membawa kita bersama.**

**Hatiku terasa penuh dan pintuku senantiasa terbuka**

**Kau bisa datang kapan saja kau suka.**

Beberapa hari semenjak kejadian di sore hari itu, Lukas seolah merasa frustasi akan dirinya sendiri yang seolah menjadi gila.

Ia bukan pemuda yang munafik. Ia bukan pribadi yang terlalu polos dan _oblivious _untuk mengerti apa artinya semua itu. Tentu saja. Seberapa seringpun ciuman itu sempat menjadi objek pemikirannya tiap kali ia melepas lelah di malam hari, namun ia tahu, semuanya adalah palsu.

Ciuman itu hanyalah bagaikan tirai yang Natalia rentangkan untuk menutupi pengetahuan Alfred Jones dari kenyataan.

Hanya tirai.

Tidak lebih dari itu.

::::::::::::

Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali semenjak hari itu—malah Lukas pikir, semuanya memburuk—sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak patut ia rasakan.

Ia tahu, sejak awal, entah mengapa, Natalia seolah memberi tatapan dan ucapan yang tak repot-repot menyembunyikan kebencian dan rasa terganggu gadis itu pada apapun yang dilakukan Lukas. Namun sekarang, semua makin parah. Jangankan memelototi atau membentak Lukas dengan kata-kata sadisnya seperti biasa, untuk melirik pemuda itu saja tidak lagi gadis itu lakukan.

Mereka sekelas, mereka bertetangga dekat, namun mereka kini bagai dua orang asing yang benar-benar tidak saling mengenal.

Semua ini tidak seharusnya Lukas rasakan—ia tahu. Karena, dari awal toh mereka tidak dekat. Mereka bahkan tidak patut dibilang teman—sebuah hubungan yang terlalu istimewa untuk dua orang yang tak pernah saling bersapa, ataupun jika iya, maka hanya berujung pada pertengkaran.

Mereka tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya, jadi seharusnya sikap Natalia ini sama sekali tidak menganggunya.

Selama ini Lukas selalu hidup berdasarkan prinsip individualis. Ia yakin pada dirinya sendiri dan apa yang bisa ia perbuat sendiri. Ia tidak terlalu bergantung.

Namun sekarang, entah mengapa, ada lubang besar di hatinya yang ia rasakan.

Lubang perasaan bernamakan kehilangan.

::::::::::::

"Aku tidak suka Kakak dekat-dekat dengan lelaki Asia itu. Kakak dengar aku? Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Suka!"

Lukas tidak pernah menyangka, keputusannya untuk melewati lapangan futsal _outdoor _di bagian belakang sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah, membuatnya mendapati dua penghuni rumah tetangganya, tengah berdiri di suatu sisi lapangan _futsal_. Bukannya bermaksud lancang, namun ketika Lukas hendak melangkah menjauh—ia sudah percaya bahwa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi mencampuri urusan gadis itu—, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat adanya kristal bening yang menetes mengaliri sebelah pipi gadis itu.

Di saat itu juga, Lukas merasa waktu berhenti.

Dan saat semua kembali bergulir, ia dengan jelas mampu merasakan ada yang patah di dalam sini. Seketika ia merasa untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengalami kesulitan mengatur nafasnya yang disebabkan oleh paru-parunya yang seolah menyempit karena defisit oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Apa urusanmu, Natalia?" suara Ivan terdengar heran bercampur tidak terima, meski tidak sampai pada tahap membentak, "Kau tidak berhak mengatur dengan siapa aku berteman."

"'Teman'?" Natalia menyipit, kentara sekali ia tengah berusaha keras untuk menahan air mata jatuh lagi mengaliri pipinya, "Kau masih mau berpura-pura di saat aku tahu semuanya? Kau dan Wang Yao tidak berteman—_You guys are fucking dating_!"

"Nat—"

"Kenapa kau tega, Kak?! Kenapa?!" sedikit mengeras suara Natalia, "Tidakkah berkali-kali aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya."

"Natalia—"

"Kau. Harus. Menjauhinya!" ujar Natalia tegas sembari memicingkan matanya, "Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Wang Yao. Aku bersumpah—"

"Dengar, Natalia!" ucapan gadis itu terpotong oleh geraman Ivan yang terdengar bersama dengan teracungnya telunjuk kanan pemuda itu di depan hidung adik kandungnya, "Kau sama sekali tidak berhak mengatur hidupku. Dan aku peringatkan kau untuk tidak menganggu Yao. Jangan pikir karena kau saudaraku, aku tidak sanggup berbuat kejam padamu jika aku tahu kau menyakiti Yao. Kau paham?!"

Dan semua berakhir saat tak ada respon dari Natalia.

Tidak ada—selain sedikit membelalaknya iris violet itu beserta mulutnya yang setengah ternganga.

Dan satu lagi tetes kristal bening yang jatuh dari sana.

Hanya itu, namun semuanya cukup membuat siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan tahu, apa yang tengah gadis itu rasakan dan pikirkan.

Buruk—amat buruk.

Seperti perasaan yang kini ada di dalam diri Lukas, yang sedari tadi terdiam dalam jarak beberapa langkah dari Natalia dan Ivan, pemuda yang telah melangkah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Entah apa yang membawa Lukas untuk kembali melangkah. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dirinya beranjak, mendekat. Tidak peduli pada apapun, sekalipun jika seandainya nanti Natalia akan membentak atau bahkan menamparnya.

Tidak peduli.

Sesampainya di dekat gadis itu, tak ada yang ia ucapkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Karena selama ini, apapun yang ia katakan selalu membuat gadis itu marah. Selalu membuat Natalia terganggu—bahkan ketika suasana hati gadis itu tengah lebih baik dari ini.

Ia hanya takut, jika ia bersuara sedikit saja, maka semuanya akan semakin kacau.

Maka, ia hanya melepas syal merah darah yang tengah ia pakai di lehernya. Lantas menudungkannya di kepala Natalia hingga menutupi separuh dari wajah gadis itu.

Setidaknya, sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, ia hanya tak ingin orang lain di sekitar mereka melihat betapa air mata yang mengalir deras di wajah gadis itu menggambarkan keterpurukan hebat yang tengah melanda hati gadis yang selama ini terkenal dingin dan kejam tersebut.

::::::::::::

Tepat keesokan harinya, Lukas mendapati gagang lokernya tergantungi oleh satu kain berwarna merah darah yang setelah ia amati, adalah syal miliknya sendiri.

Pemuda itu memandang syal itu sejenak, sebelum menghela napas dan memakai syal itu di lehernya.

Setidaknya Natalia tidak membuang apa yang telah Lukas berikan—pinjamkan padanya.

::::::::::::

Lukas tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Alfred Jones pada Kelas Olahraga di pagi hari Selasa itu. Bukan sebuah _occasion _yang biasa, karena mereka bertemu sebagai 'lawan' dalam pertandingan Futsal antar kelas—di mana saat itu kebetulan, Kelas Olahraga kelas Alfred dan Lukas berlangsung di periode yang sama.

Itupun Lukas mengetahui keberadaan Alfred ketika pemuda berkacamata itu menghampirinya yang selesai menukar _sweeter _dan _jeans_nya dengan pakaian olahraga, di ruang ganti siswa.

"Lukas Bondevik?"

Kegiatan Lukas yang tengah melipat rapi pakaiannya, terhenti sejenak ketika ia melirik ke sumber suara. Namun kembali ia lanjutkan tanpa merespon pertanyaan Alfred.

Tidakkah ia terakhir kali bertemu Alfred saat sore itu? Saat di mana Natalia…

Ah. Akhir-akhir ini, nama gadis itu suka sekali mampir di pikirannya. Kapanpun. Di manapun.

"Kuharap kau mengingatku," ujar Alfred sembari tersenyum. Namun jika Lukas melihatnya, pasti pemuda itu akan tahu bahwa sekalipun bibir itu tersenyum, namun kedua matanya tidak—sama sekali tidak.

"Ya," jawab Lukas apatis sembari menyimpan pakaiannya di loker di ruang ganti siswa.

"Aku sebelumnya belum mengenalmu, setidaknya secara langsung," ujar Alfred, "Aku hanya dengar dari teman-teman yang lain akan banyak hal tentangmu."

Pemuda es? Pemuda berekspresi datar? Pemuda antisosial?

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau mengenal, bahkan memiliki hubungan dengan Natalia Arlovskaya."

Lukas yang tengah mengeratkan ikatan tali sepatu _sport_-nya, sejenak tertegun mendengar ucapan Alfred.

Sepertinya kini ia sudah bisa menduga ke arah mana semua pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

"Aku percaya kau punya waktu berharga yang akan lebih baik kau gunakan daripada berbincang-bincang denganku," ujar Lukas akhirnya setelah ia hanya bermain pasif beberapa menit.

Ia berdiri dari bangku panjang di ruang ganti siswa, lantas menatap Alfred, "Katakan apa keperluanmu."

Terdengar dingin dan angkuh, Lukas tahu. Seperti itulah selama ini ia bersikap pada orang lain. Tetapi siapa peduli? Lagipula, tidak seperti Alfred adalah salah satu dari orang yang Lukas suka berbicara atau melihatnya.

"Oke," Alfred tampak menghela napas. Di saat itulah, Lukas dapat melihat kedua mata Alfred yang menatap lurus kepadanya. Tepat ke arah kedua mata Lukas.

Biru cerah musim semi bertemu dengan biru kosong sehampa ruang angkasa.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjauh dari Natalia?"

Nah.

Raut Alfred berangsur-angsur berubah sedih, "Kau tahu, sebagai sesama lelaki, aku benci bersikap seperti ini padamu. Aku tiba-tiba datang padamu dan memintamu seperti ini…," Alfred menunduk, lantas menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepala pirangnya, "Menyedihkan dan payah, bukan?"

"….."

"Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat lagi?"

"…."

"…Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku yakin, dia masih mencintaiku. Jadi kumohon, beri kami kesempatan lagi."

Sesuai pengakuan Alfred, tampak begitu payah dan menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak demikian jika kau harus datang ke kekasih mantan kekasihmu dan meminta pemuda itu untuk memutuskan hubungan? Lukas bisa membayangkan bagaimana seandainya ia berada di posisi Alfred. Sudah cukup menanggung rasa patah hati, kini ia harus merelakan harga diri untuk terludahi di depan rival cintanya sendiri.

Sekalipun semua itu palsu—bohong.

Natalia dan Lukas bahkan adalah orang asing.

Namun…

"Aku tidak bisa," ujar Lukas akhirnya dengan nada setenang tatapan matanya, "Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya, rebutlah dia kembali dariku."

Bahkan tak ada kata 'Maaf' dalam kalimat itu.

Bahkan ia tidak pamit kepada Alfred ketika ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Bahkan ia tak bisa mencegah hatinya yang bersikap seolah-olah Natalia adalah miliknya—hanya miliknya.

Ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menipu dirinya sendiri dan menganggap bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

::::::::::::

**Aku tahu tempatmu bersembunyi, sendiri di dalam mobilmu**

**Aku tahu semua hal yang menjadikan siapa sekarang dirimu.**

**Aku tahu bahwa selamat tinggal tidaklah memiliki arti apa-apa**

**Maka, datanglah kembali dan pintalah aku untuk menangkap dirinya tiap ia terjatuh.**

Di sore itu, Lukas kembali mendapatinya berdiri di depan pagar rumah tetangganya tersebut. Seperti biasa. Dengan sikap dan ekspresi yang sama.

Mematung. Memandang hampa ke depan. Namun dengan ekspresi menanti yang jelas kentara di raut wajah putih itu.

Dan lagi, Lukas hanya berdiam selama beberapa menit di ujung teras. Menatap, tanpa mampu bergerak.

Entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, ia melangkah juga setelah terdiam selama sepuluh menit di sana. Melintasi halaman rumahnya. Melewati pagar rumahnya.

Dengan dua cangkir berisi coklat hangat di kedua tangannya.

Lagi, tak ada yang ia ucapkan selain uluran tangannya yang menyodorkan satu cangkir coklat hangat itu. Tampak hangat dengan asap mengepul. Sebuah minuman cocok untuk diminum di sore musim dingin yang berangin seperti ini.

Natalia sama sekali tidak merespon—hanya melirik cangkir itu sekilas, bukan pada Lukas. Gadis itu tidak membentak, namun juga tidak menepis cangkir tersebut.

Lukas menghela napas, sudah siap untuk kembali melakukan pemaksaan—memaksa tangan gadis itu untuk menerima tawarannya. Lantas pergi dari sana. Tanpa berucap apa-apa.

Seperti dahulu.

Seperti biasanya.

Namun, sebelum ia sempat melakukan rencananya, cangkir yang tengah ia sodorkan berpindah tangan untuk berada di tangkupan kedua tangan Natalia.

Tanpa perlu Lukas memaksa.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Lukas, Natalia menunduk untuk kemudian menyesap sedikit cairan kental dan coklat dalam cangkir di genggamannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah selama ini adegan seperti ini berulang kali terjadi, Lukas tidak beranjak dari sana.

Berdiri di samping Natalia. Cangkir di tangan masing-masing. Berdiri layaknya sepasang orang dungu—tak masalah. Di tengah terpaan angin sore musim dingin yang beku. Tanpa ada obrolan bahkan satu katapun.

Tak masalah.

::::::::::::

"Masih banyak yang mau kau jadikan _partner _kelompokmu, kau tahu?" desis Natalia ketika tanpa berbicara, Lukas terduduk di kursi di depan gadis itu. Kursi tersebut Lukas hadapkan ke belakang sehingga ia bisa duduk dengan menghadap ke arah Natalia—rekan kelompok dari Kelas Seni hari itu.

"Tapi tak ada yang bersedia berkelompok bersamamu," ujar Lukas tenang sembari mengendikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

Natalia mendengus lantas tersenyum mengejek, "Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku peduli, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai C lagi di kelas ini."

"Oh, kau siapa? Ayahku? Orang yang menyekolahkanku?"

"Kita tidak pernah memulai apapun tanpa harus bertengkar lebih dahulu," Lukas menghela napas, lantas mulai menyiapkan peralatan lukis mereka—peralatan lukis yang ia bawa untuk kelompoknya.

"… Kau tidak usah peduli padaku, tidakkah seperti itu yang kubilang saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" desis Natalia dengan tatapan menyipit kesal.

Lukas menoleh dan menatap kedua mata Natalia, "Apa sulitmu menerima kebaikan orang lain?"

"Kebaikan?" lagi, gadis itu mendengus muak, "Tidak ada orang yang mau berbuat baik padaku. Mereka membenciku—tidak ada yang menyukaiku. Semua orang sama, termasuk dirimu."

Natalia mendengus, lantas mengalihkan pandang menuju ke hamparan kanvas putih kosong yang telah terjabar di kayu penyangga—tepat di samping ia dan Lukas terduduk.

"… Aku dingin. Aneh. Antisosial. Kejam. Kau tidak usah repot-repot sok menjadi malaikat dan peduli padaku."

Sejenak, Lukas tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap ke arah Natalia, sekalipun pandangan gadis itu tidak tengah tertuju padanya. Bisa Lukas lihat jelas adanya rasa buruk yang terpancar di ekspresi gadis itu. Suasana hatinya yang tergambar jelas di iris violet yang tampak meredup itu. Bahkan Lukas bisa melihat kedua tangan putih itu mengepal, seolah menahan gejolak apapun untuk bisa terlampiaskan.

Jika tidak ingat bahwa kini mereka tengah berada di ruang kelas Seni di mana banyak murid lain dan guru di sekitar mereka, dan terutama, jika tidak segera logika berteriak lebih keras daripada raungan hatinya, maka **nyaris **saja tangan Lukas terulur untuk meraih telapak yang lebih kecil itu.

**Nyaris**.

Menghela napas, Lukas berbalik dan segera menyiapkan cat lukis mereka, "_Well,_ kita sama. Aku juga aneh. Dingin. Antisosial. Dan mungkin, kejam. Jadi, bukan hal yang tidak wajar jika aku berbeda dengan mereka—orang-orang yang kau sebut itu…"

Ya, Lukas tahu bahwa dirinya berbeda untuk Natalia.

Seperti yang Lukas juga tahu, Natalia juga berbeda baginya.

"Nah, sekarang, menurutmu, kita harus melukis apa?"

::::::::::::

Natalia tak repot-repot menyapanya—seperti biasanya, ketika mereka kembali bertemu secara tidak sengaja dalam satu minimarket di dekat rumah mereka, malam hari itu. Lukas pergi kesana karena ingin mengisi persediaan kopinya yang sudah kosong di rumahnya.

Ketika mereka berpapasan, Natalia hanya melirik sekilas—sebuah perkembangan yang bagus karena selama ini, gadis itu tidak mengacuhkannya secara total seolah Lukas dari awal memang tidak pernah ada di dekatnya.

Mereka keluar dari minimarket juga secara bersamaan, karena minimarket sedang sepi dan mereka membayar di dua kasir secara bersamaan pula. Lukas mendapati bahwa kontras dengan sebelah tangannya yang menjinjing satu plastik kecil berisi dua kotak kopi bubuk, kedua tangan Natalia tampak sibuk dengan memeluk satu kantung karton besar berisi segala macam belanjaan yang ada di dalam sana—sayuran, buah, dan beberapa benda yang tak bisa Lukas lihat dari sini.

Mempercepat langkahnya, pemuda itu segera mensejajari Natalia, "Kedua tanganku cukup menganggur, jika kau perlu bantuan."

"Simpan saja tenagamu dan berhenti mengangguku," tidak seperti biasanya pula, Natalia merespon ucapannya dengan sebuah kalimat, tidak dengan sebuah ketidakacuhan seperti biasanya.

"Sampai kapan kau menganggap niat baik orang lain adalah hal yang mengganggu?"

"Kau ini apa? Pendeta? Berhentilah berceramah padaku."

Gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, namun Lukas segera mampu mengimbanginya dan membuat Natalia mengeluarkan decakan kesal. Dan gadis itu mulai melangkah lagi, lebih cepat lagi. Dan Lukas berusaha mengimbanginya lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya, membuat orang-orang di jalanan yang sempat melihat ke arah mereka, memandang keduanya dengan tatapan geli—mereka tampak sedang berlomba jalan cepat atau apa.

"Hei, aku tidak akan merampokmu atau apa, jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini," gerutu Lukas karena sedikit merasa risih mendapati pandangan dan senyuman orang-orang yang sempat melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka.

Namun, ia tidak mau menyerah dan membiarkan Natalia pergi begitu saja tanpa dirinya—entah.

Dan Natalia memang berhenti, secara mendadak. Terlalu mendadak hingga Lukas baru menyadarinya ketika ia lebih dahulu satu langkah daripada gadis tersebut.

Menoleh, Lukas menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku berkata berhenti bersikap seperti ingin kabur begitu, bukan berhenti melangkah seperti ini."

Natalia tidak meresponnya—lagi. Namun, kini tampaknya gadis itu tidak merespon Lukas bukan karena keinginan dan niatnya sendiri. Tidak. Kedua iris violet cerahnya, tampak seperti terkejut. Seolah ia mendapati satu fakta yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia sangka.

Berangsur-angsur, Lukas lihat tatapan terkejut itu berubah. Menjadi sengit. Menjadi geram.

Dan terluka—suatu perasaan yang tergambar jelas dari kedua iris yang menyipit dan bibir yang tergigit keras oleh deretan giginya. Bahkan Lukas bisa melihat, pelukan gadis itu pada karton belanjaannya tampak mengerat—seolah ia tidak tengah memeluk karton itu, namun ingin meremas dan meremukkan karton itu beserta semua barang yang ada di dalamnya.

Apa Natalia begitu marah karena Lukas membuntuti langkahnya sepanjang jalan tadi?

Namun rasanya, tidak. Lukas tidak pernah ingat, separah apapun Natalia pernah merasa jengkel padanya, tapi gadis itu tidak pernah hingga tampak menangis. Nyaris menangis, dengan genangan kristal bening yang sudah ada di matanya dan siap pecah.

Seperti sekarang.

Pasti ada alasan lain.

Oleh sebab itu, Lukas menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandang Natalia.

Seketika, terjawablah sudah.

Di depan sana, beberapa jauh dari mereka. Tampak dua orang yang tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang membuat daerah sekitar situ sedikit temaram akibat cahaya lampu jalan yang terhalangi oleh rindang dedaunannya. Dua orang yang tengah duduk berdekatan—cukup dekat hingga tampak menempel satu sama lain. Mendengar suara decapan-decapan yang terdengar samar, melihat dua kepala yang tampak sedikit termiringkan, mendapati sepasang lengan di leher yang satu dan sepasang lengan di pinggang yang lain, cukup memberi gambaran jelas akan apa yang tengah kedua orang itu lakukan—sekalipun Lukas tidak mampu melihat jelas karena lebar dan besarnya punggung orang yang satu sehingga menutupi pandangannya.

Bukan sembarang orang untuk membuat Natalia tampak seperti demikian. Bukan sembarang orang untuk membuat Lukas menyadari semuanya.

Karena Lukas mengenal salah satu dari orang itu—pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar dan bermantel coklat muda itu, adalah Ivan Braginski, kakak kandung dari gadis di sampingnya. Dan siapapun lelaki yang bersama Ivan—Lukas tidak ingat namanya—pasti adalah kekasihnya, jelas.

Belum juga Lukas meredakan keterkejutannya, ia segera mendapati Natalia yang melangkah lebar-lebar. Tatapan gadis itu tampak begitu garang, langkahnya menghentak kesal. Sikapnya seolah bagai predator yang terganggu kenyamanannya oleh satu mangsa yang siap dicabik rata dan habis olehnya.

Secara refleks, Lukas memegang sebelah pundak gadis itu dan secara paksa membalikkan Natalia untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "Kita pulang," ujarnya singkat dan pelan.

Bukan tidak mungkin jika Natalia benar-benar melakukan pembunuhan di sini, di tempat umum dan di depan mata Ivan, terhadap lelaki berambut panjang tersebut.

"Bajingan! Lepaskan aku!" dengan kasar Natalia mengendikkan bahunya sehingga tangan Lukas terlepas darinya. Gadis itu mulai melangkah lagi dengan geram, namun kini baru satu langkah ketika Lukas kembali memberhentikannya.

Dengan cengkeraman sebelah tangannya di lengan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat keributan di sini," ujar Lukas sembari mencoba menarik lengan Natalia, mengajak gadis itu berbalik. Namun gagal ketika Natalia kembali mengibaskan tangan Lukas dari lengannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Bondevik! Lepaskan aku dan berhenti mengangguku!"

Kembali, Lukas menahan Natalia yang sudah berhasil membuat dua langkah, "Kau tidak ingin membuat Ivan marah padamu."

"Persetan, Brengsek! Apa pedulimu?! Bajingan! Sudah kubilang berhenti mengangguku!" Sebelah kaki Natalia yang beralaskan _boots _ber-hak dengan tinggi menengah, menginjak keras sebelah kaki Lukas. Ketika laki-laki itu refleks melepaskan pegangan tangannya di lengan Natalia karena sakit kuat di kakinya, saat itulah Natalia kembali melangkah.

Dengan langkah lebih cepat. Dengan napas yang memburu. Pandangan yang mematikan.

Dan air mata yang rasanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak tumpah.

Wang Yao… pemuda itu benar-benar harus mati di tangannya sekarang!

Hanya tinggal lima langkah lagi.

Empat langkah lagi.

Tiga langkah.

Dua langkah.

Satu langkah—

Hanya tinggal satu langkah, sebelum ia merasakan sebelah lengannya tertarik paksa dari belakang. Begitu tiba-tiba dan kuat tarikan itu, sehingga pelukannya pada belanjaannya terlepas. Karton itu menghantam tanah. Mengeluarkan isinya untuk berhamburan di sekitar kakinya. Menimbulkan sedikit bunyi debuman yang bahkan mampu membuat Ivan dan Yao menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dan mendapati bahwa kini, Lukas Bondevik melingkarkan sebelah telapak tangannya pada satu lengan Natalia. Mendekatkan gadis itu padanya. Menundukkan kepala pirangnya.

Dan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dan umpatan yang siap Natalia lontarkan, mengunci bibir gadis itu dengan sebuah ciuman.

Lukas tak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia merasa ia tidak perlu mengandalkan logikanya sekarang ketika teriakan di hatinya membungkam rapat semuanya. Semua—bahkan termasuk apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Orang-orang. Ivan. Yao. Tempat umum… semua.

Yang ia tahu adalah ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis yang kini berada di dekatnya. Menyembunyikan iris hampanya di balik kelopaknya. Mencengkeram kuat namun lembut, sebelah lengan berbalut _cardigan _putih tersebut.

Merasakan sensasi lembut dan hangat, yang kini untuk kedua kalinya, ia rasakan menempel pada bibirnya.

Dari sekedar pertemuan ringan antara kulit bibir dan kulit bibir, ciuman itu segera mengarah pada tahap yang lebih intim ketika Lukas segera memiringkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan, ia tidak mengerti, ketika ia merasa bahwa ia ingin memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Tangannya meninggalkan lengan itu dan kini justru berganti menyamankan diri di sekeliling pinggang gadis itu—memeluk erat dan mencoba menghentikan rontaan Natalia yang mulai terasa.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin melepaskan gadis dalam pelukannya ini.

Lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menerobos masuk mulut yang terkunci rapat dan membangkang dari perlakuan yang diberikannya tersebut. Ia mulai mengeksplor tiap sudut. Ia mulai mengecap setiap pori. Saliva yang bercampur menjadi satu. Decapan yang mulai terdengar di sela suara angin musim dingin yang beku. Tidak ia hiraukan remasan kuat kedua tangan gadis itu di kain depan jaketnya, seolah tengah berusaha melepaskan diri.

Bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan Ivan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti bercampur terkejut—mungkin pemuda itu berpikir siapakah pemuda yang berani mencium adiknya di depan matanya sendiri.

Natalia menggigit keras lidah Lukas yang berada dalam mulutnya, dan di saat itulah Lukas refleks memutus ciuman itu dan menjauhkan kepalanya. Belum juga rasa sakit di lidahnya hilang (mungkin lidah itu sekarang berdarah), ia mendapatkan sakit baru yang lebih—jauh lebih sakit.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di sebelah pipinya. Sangat keras dan begitu tiba-tiba, hingga kepalanya sedikit terpalingkan ke samping secara paksa. Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras terdengar di jalanan sepi yang semula hanya terisi semilir angin lirih.

"…Bajingan. Aku membencimu."

Hanya suara yang terdengar bergetar itu yang ia dengar tanpa ia mampu menoleh ke Natalia.

Gadis yang kini melangkah cepat-cepat menjauh. Pergi darinya. Dan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah di mana Ivan dan Wang Yao masih berada dan terpaku menyaksikan semuanya.

Pipinya terasa sakit. Terasa perih. Seperti terbakar panas. Ngilu.

Namun semua itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan mulai ia rasakan di hatinya. Sakit yang jauh lebih parah dari semua perasaan yang sama yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"…Bondevik…"

Bahkan suara dan pandangan heran dan terkejut dari Ivan padanya, tak pernah ia sadari.

Hanya terdiam, merasakan dunianya seolah perlahan-lahan hancur seketika.

'Setidaknya aku berhasil mencegahnya menyakiti Wang Yao dan membuat Kakaknya akan lebih benci lagi padanya…'

**Menghabiskan hari demi hari bagiku tak pernah masalah,**

**Untuk berada di luar, di sudut, di bawah air hujan yang tertumpah,**

**Mencari-cari sang gadis dengan senyum patah,**

**Bertanya padanya apakah ia sudi walau sebentar saja untuk singgah,**

**Dan ia akan dicinta**

**Dia akan dicinta**

…_to be continued…_

Budayakan mereview setelah membaca :) Hm, yeah. Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi w('A'w) Entah mengapa tiap denger lagu Maroon 5 yang ini, gue langsung kebayang gitu ama pairing NoruBela. Mewakili banget sih liriknya T.T (?)

Terimakasih banyak ^^v


	3. One Step Closer

**Ini update-an buat kalian :D Sorry kalau udah buat nunggu #emang ada yang nungguin?#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This story's based on, She Will Be Loved © Maroon 5**

**And,**

**Fall For You © Secondhand Serenade**

**Warning: **(Mungkin) OoC (Saya mengusahan tiap karakter se-IC mungkin), sedikit _mature content _implisit, umpatan dan kata-kata kotor, _hints_ _slash_.

**Pairing: **LukasNatalia (NorwayBelarus), one-sided IvaNatalia, AmeBel, _slight _RussiaChina

**Note: **Lukas Bondevik = Norway, Natalia Arlovskaya = Belarus, Ivan Braginski = Rusia, Alfred Jones = USA, Emil Steillson = Iceland, Matthias Kohler = Denmark, Tiino = Finland, Berwald = Sweden, Wang Yao = China, Katyusha = Ukraine.

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini.**

::::::::::::

**Ratu Keindahan di umur yang hanya delapan belas, sang wanita memiliki masalah dengan dirinya sendiri.**

**Sang lelaki selalu ada untuk menolong sang wanita, namun sang wanita selalu menjadi milik yang lain lagi.**

**Aku selalu pergi bermil-mil dan selalu berujung pada pintu rumahmu.**

**Aku pernah memilikimu selama beberapa kali namun semua itu tak pernah cukup bagiku.**

::::::::::::

Selama dua minggu penuh, Lukas mendapatkan apa yang pikirnya, menjadi hasil dari perbuatannya malam itu. Perbuatan yang merupakan kekhilafan sesaatnya. Perbuatan yang menjadi cerminan nafsu hati yang membungkam logikanya.

Natalia benar-benar menghindarinya.

Tidak hanya gadis itu seperti tidak akan pernah sudi lagi melihat wajah Lukas di dunia ini, bahkan kini Natalia tidak repot-repot untuk memberi Lukas bentakan ataupun rangkaian kalimat makian. Bahkan gadis itu pernah membolos dalam satu periode kelas saat Lukas tiba-tiba datang ke bangkunya dan mengajaknya untuk satu kelompok dengannya.

'…Bajingan. Aku membencimu.'

Betapa sering kalimat itu terngiang di telinga. Seperti kaset rusak, tak bisa Lukas hentikan bagaimanapun caranya. Setiap mengingatnya, maka terulas pula semuanya. Ekspresi Natalia. Luka. Duka. Kesalahannya.

Dan perasaannya—perasaan Lukas pada gadis yang mungkin, tak akan pernah melihatnya.

Tak akan pernah.

Kenapa patah hati rasanya jauh lebih sakit ketimbang dahulu ia menyaksikan perceraian kedua orang tuanya?

Sakit.

Getir.

Perih.

::::::::::::

Tak ia dapati lagi gadis itu berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya—rumah Natalia dan para saudaranya. Biasanya, Lukas akan mendapatinya di saat seperti ini. Di sore hari saat matahari hendak menuju peraduannya untuk menutup hari. Angin yang berhembus lirih dan dingin, namun akan tetap membuatnya tegar berdiri.

Namun sekarang tak ada.

Sudah selama dua minggu Lukas mendapati bahwa Natalia tak lagi berdiri di sana. Tak ada gadis yang berdiri tegak seolah menantang angin yang mengibarkan helai panjangnya. Tidak ada gadis yang setia berdiri layaknya orang bodoh di depan pagar, hanya untuk menanti kehadiran sang Kakak untuk pulang. Sang Kakak yang pergi demi orang lain, bukan untuknya. Sang Kakak yang memiliki orang lain di hatinya, bukan dirinya.

Tak ada alasan lagi bagi Lukas untuk menghabiskan waktunya di teras.

Dan selama dua minggu, coklat panas yang sudah ia siapkan harus mendingin dengan sia-sia.

::::::::::::

Lukas tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat Natalia di sana di sore hari ini. Karena wajar saja, sepanjang hari di sekolah, hanya di periode pertama saja Lukas mendapati gadis itu terduduk di mejanya yang sepi dan tersudut di kelas—menyingkir dari yang lain. Itupun hanya sekitar sepuluh menit saja, sebelum gadis itu pamit untuk ke toilet pada guru. Dan nyatanya, Natalia tak pernah kembali ke kelas lagi. Tidak hanya pada kelas di periode pertama—gadis itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya bahkan hingga periode terakhir sekolah.

Dan sungguh, semua itu memberi efek yang cukup besar bagi Lukas ketika ia merasa bahwa waktu belajarnya selama seharian di sekolah terbuang sia-sia ketika tak ada satupun pelajaran yang bisa ia serap dengan sempurna.

Hanya Natalia—hanya pikiran akan kemanakah gadis itu telah pergi, yang terus-terusan bermain-main dengan otaknya.

Hanya itu.

Dan siapa sangka jika kini pemuda itu mendapati gadis yang sejak tadi mengusik pikirannya, tengah berada di taman kota yang menjadi bagian dari rute rutin yang dilalui Lukas tiap pulang sekolah?

Terduduk sendiri di sebuah ayunan yang bahkan tak repot-repot gadis itu gerakkan. Ia masih tampak memakai _sundress _dan bolero yang tadi Lukas lihat saat gadis itu di sekolah sekolah. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pegangan ayunan. Kedua tangan terpangku lemas di kedua paha. Helainya yang panjang dan berwarna platinum, seolah membiaskan warna magis ketika sinar matahari senja menerpanya. Semilir angin sore hari yang dingin, tidak mampu membuatnya bahkan berkedip, apalagi bergerak menyingkir.

Hati Lukas membisikkan niat untuk mendekat, namun di saat yang sama logikanya memperingatkannya untuk tidak lagi berbuat nekat. Natalia sudah cukup jelas menunjukkan kebencian yang dalam pada dirinya, lantas sekarang dia hendak memperdalam luka gadis itu lagi dengan muncul di depan hidungnya?

Pandangan dari iris biru hampa itu menyendu, seolah ada kekuatan maha dahsyat yang menyedot semua sinar apapun yang pernah ada dan membuat mata hampa itu tetap tampak hidup.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya pelan, seolah memang tidak berniat memberitahukan kehadirannya. Ia mendekat, merasakan jarak yang seharusnya pendek, terasa cukup jauh dan lama bagi langkahnya yang terasa berat.

Sesampai ia di dekat ayunan yang kosong—ayunan yang tepat berada di sebelah ayunan yang diduduki Natalia.

Mungkin merasakan kehadiran orang di dekatnya, Natalia melirik sekilas—sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan kosong dan hampanya pada objek tatapannya semula, rumput di dekat kakinya.

Tanpa perlu merasa untuk menyapa, Lukas hanya menaruh satu benda yang sedari tadi ia bawa kemana-mana sepanjang sekolah. Satu benda yang sebenarnya bukanlah miliknya. Satu benda yang ia jaga dan ia bawa hingga saat ini.

Sebuah tas selempang berwarna abu-abu—tas Natalia yang gadis itu tinggalkan ketika periode pertama sekolah.

Ia hanya meletakkan tas itu di bangku ayunan kosong di samping Natalia, sebelum tanpa bicara apapun, seperti kedatangannya, ia pergi dari sana.

Masih, langkahnya terasa berat.

Seberat beban yang terasa memenuhi hatinya.

::::::::::::

**Ketuklah jendelaku dan ketuklah pintuku**

**Aku ingin membuatmu merasa cantik selalu.**

**Aku tahu aku cenderung merasa tidak aman**

**Tapi hal ini tak lagi kupikirkan.**

**Tidaklah senantiasa pelangi atau kupu-kupu yang selalu membawa kita bersama.**

**Hatiku terasa penuh dan pintuku senantiasa terbuka**

**Kau bisa datang kapan saja kau suka.**

"Natalia! Kita harus menyiapkan rencana untuk penampilan kelompok kelas Musik kita untuk bulan depan."

Alih-alih merespon, Natalia justru mempercepat langkahnya dalam menyusuri lorong yang akan membawanya menuju ke kantin di jam istirahat pertama ini.

"Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini karena ini juga akan mempengaruhi nilai kelas musikmu," sambung Lukas pelan sembari mensejajari langkah Natalia untuk menuju kantin pula.

Namun Natalia justru mempercepat langkahnya, seolah-olah dari awal Lukas tak pernah berada di dekatnya.

Seperti biasanya.

Begitu mereka baru memasuki pintu kantin, sontak langkah mereka terhenti ketika berangsur-angsur, tatapan seluruh penghuni kantin menuju ke arah mereka—ke arah Natalia. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, semua yang ada di kantin seolah memandang Natalia beberapa lama, seolah-olah memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan tidak ada yang melakukan kegiatan apapun selain mengamati diri dari gadis yang kini tegak menatap tak mengerti bercampur heran ke seluruh penghuni kantin. Bahkan Lukas lihat, Tiino, Berwald, dan Matthias juga memandang ke arah gadis itu, lantas melempar tatapan heran ke arah Lukas.

Ada apa?

Dan di detik selanjutnya, dengung suara grusak-grusuk terdengar di seluruh penghuni kantin bagaikan bunyi dari dengung sejuta tawon. Mereka berbisik, mereka melirik ke arah Natalia, ada yang tertawa, ada yang menyeringai, bahkan tak jarang yang memberikan tawa mengejek.

Ada apa?

Lukas yakin, Natalia sama tidak mengertinya dengan dirinya. Hanya saja, sebagai objek dari tatapan dan seringaian semua orang, Natalia memiliki perasaan marah dan kesal dalam dirinya. Itu jelas, tampak dari rautnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi geram dan kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

Gadis itu segera maju ke meja terdekatnya dan tanpa sungkan, menggebrak meja itu cukup keras hingga piring dan gelas di atasnya, sedikit mengeluarkan bunyi derakan, "_What the fuck are you bunch of fuckhead smirking for_?!"

Jelas sekali ada perasaan takut yang sangat kentara di seluruh penghuni di meja itu. Namun salah seorang di antaranya memberanikan diri untuk menyahut, "Kau menjadi idola baru di sekolah ini, Arlovskaya."

"_The fuck did you say_?!"

"Lihat saja ini!"

Sebuah kertas kecil terlempar di permukaan meja di dekat tangan Natalia.

"_Geez… _Natalia. Sudah cukup kau buat kami takut padamu, jangan buat kami juga merasa jijik padamu."

Tidak juga mengerti akan semuanya, Lukas turut mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Natalia. Ditatapnya kertas kecil yang kini tengah terpegang di tangan Natalia.

Dan seketika darahnya mendidih saat itu juga.

Kertas itu adalah sebuah _flyer. _Bukan sembarang _flyer _ketika isinya pun juga tidak sembarangan. Gambar yang tidak senonoh. Gambar yang tidak pantas ada di lingkungan yang sebagian besar muridnya adalah para pengenyam pendidikan. Sebuah gambar yang menampilkan tindakan intim implisit antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang tampak nyaris telanjang. Dan bukan sembarang laki-laki dan perempuan, ketika wajah dari dua orang di gambar itu amatlah familiar.

Natalia Arlovskaya dan Ivan Braginski.

Dan juga bermacam kata-kata tak pantas yang tertebar di sana.

Lukas tahu bahwa gambar itu adalah hasil dari pengeditan. Itu bukan gambar asli—jelas. Namun tetap saja…

Ia bisa merasakan gejolak yang amat kuat dalam dadanya untuk menyakiti seseorang. Pembuat gambar ini. Penerima gambar ini.

Siapapun penerima gambar ini.

Ia ingin membunuh mereka sekarang juga…

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Lukas tenang dan tegas. Nada suara yang hanya ia gunakan ketika ia begitu marah. Tatapan sengit yang hanya akan hadir di wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi, hanya ketika ia benar-benar kalap dan buta akan kegeraman hatinya.

"Cepat jawab, siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Lukas dengan menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Bahkan Tiino yang juga berada di kantin saat itu, sedikit mengernyit ngeri melihat perubahan sikap sahabat-yang-sudah-seperti-saudara nya itu. Matthias bahkan sedikit tersentak dan melongo, seolah tidak mempercayai bahwa laki-laki yang berdiri di depan sana adalah sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

Tatapan Lukas segera terlempar ke sumber suara.

Dan saat menatap apa yang tengah ditatapnya sekarang, ia mengatupkan kuat rahangnya hingga rasanya sakit. Namun ia tak peduli—sama sekali tidak ketika yang ada di pikirannya bukanlah rasa sakit itu, tapi bagaimana melayangkan hantaman tangannya pada orang tersebut.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri dari duduknya, di meja di sudut kantin sana.

Alfred Jones—pemuda yang tengah memberi tatapan benci kepada mereka berdua.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya, perempuan jalang itu," ia menunjuk Natalia dengan dagunya. Pandangan matanya tampak sengit dan terluka, "Aneh. _Freak._ Menyeramkan. Dia tak hanya mencintai dan mengejar-ngejar Kakak kandungnya sendiri seperti gadis murahan dan gila, tapi dia juga mengencanimu, Bondevik, saat bahkan kami belum resmi untuk memutuskan hubungan."

Tubuh Lukas bergetar. Tiap huruf dalam kalimat Alfred bagaikan tiap tetes bensin yang terpercik dalam api kemarahan di hatinya. Tiap makian Alfred seolah bukan tertuju pada Natalia, tapi pada dirinya sendiri hingga membuatnya bahkan sulit mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat rasa marah yang demikian kuat.

"Perempuan jalang seperti di—"

Begitu cepat Lukas melangkah lebar-lebar hingga jarak antara Alfred dan dirinya terhapus hanya dalam beberapa langkah saja. Begitu cepat semuanya terjadi, hingga tidak akan yang menyangka, apalagi mencegah, kepalan tinju kiri dari Lukas melayang begitu cepat dan kuat di sebelah rahang dari Alfred.

Cepat dan kuat, hingga tubuh Alfred lantas limbung dan terjatuh di lantai di dekat mejanya.

Pekikan kecil dari beberapa wanita di kantin terdengar akibat rasa terkejut dan takut yang otomatis mereka rasakan.

Namun Lukas tidak peduli semua itu. Ia pun tak repot-repot untuk meneriakkan segala umpatan yang ia ketahui namun tak pernah ia ucapkan pada siapapun, yang sudah berada di ujung lidah dan siap ia lontarkan. Tidak. Ia hanya terus melayangkan tiap hantaman pada wajah Alfred. Lukas merasa ia benar-benar kalap dan marah—tidak pernah ia merasa marah seperti ini bahkan kepada siapapun juga. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa hatinya saat itu meneriakkan kata mati kepada pemuda yang kini masih kerepotan menerima hantamannya di wajahnya.

"Lukas!"

Bahkan teriakan dari Matthias dan Tiino tak pernah sampai pada otak Lukas yang saat itu sudah terbungkam oleh nafsu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, namun Alfred mendapatkan peluang dan ia melayangkan satu kepalan tangannya pada pelipis Lukas. Pemuda itu sontak terlempar ke arah samping, kepalanya menabrak kaki dari meja di sampingnya, membuat bunyi derakan cukup nyaring akibat meja itu masih terisi penuh oleh piring dan gelas. Tak sampai di situ, tapi Alfred langsung menyambung pukulannya dengan sebuah tendangan yang ia layangkan pada perut dari Lukas yang bahkan belum bangkit dari rasa sakit di rahang dan kepalanya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Teriakan tegas itu terdengar di antara semua pekikan murid laki-laki dan perempuan yang justru mendukung pertempuran untuk terus berlanjut.

Alfred dan Lukas, sama-sama di tengah rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan yang membuat mereka meringis perih, menatap seseorang berdiri di dekat mereka—lebih dekat dari yang lain.

Natalia.

"Kita pergi," hanya itu yang gadis itu ucapkan, sebelum ia berjongkok dan membantu Lukas untuk berdiri. Awalnya, Lukas berniat berontak, namun tarikan Natalia terlalu keras dan sepertinya gadis itu tidak sedang berada dalam _mood _bahkan untuk berdebat dengannya.

"Alfred Jones," desis Natalia sembari melirik Alfred. Siapapun yang melihat tatapan itu, pasti akan tahu betapa dalamnya rasa sakit dan luka yang tengah dirasakan oleh gadis itu—sebuah perasaan yang ia coba namun gagal sembunyikan dari ekspresi wajahnya yang jelas terluka.

"Aku mungkin memang perempuan jalang, untuk itulah aku bersyukur bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Tidak. Pernah."

Rasanya mendengar kalimat itu tertuju padamu dari orang yang sangat kau sayangi, pasti jauh lebih sakit dari semua rasa sakit akibat semua pukulan yang sempat kau rasakan.

Jauh lebih sakit.

Itulah yang dirasakan Alfred.

Pemuda itu hanya menunduk, melepas kacamatanya, dan mengusap kedua matanya.

Beralasan bahwa itu karena rasa sakit di kedua matanya akibat hantaman Lukas.

Meski air mata yang sempat ada di sana dan telah ia hapus, justru menyatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

::::::::::::

Dua hari kemudian, ketika Lukas tengah membereskan peralatan tulisnya pasca Kelas Matematika, kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia mendapati kehadiran seseorang di dekat meja yang tengah ia duduki.

Sosok Natalia Arlovskaya adalah yang terpantul dalam iris biru hampanya, tatkala ia mendongak.

"Kau mau kita latihan untuk penampilan Kelas Musik kapan?"

Sebuah hal yang tidak wajar sesungguhnya, ketika untuk pertama kalinya sejak sebulan terakhir, Natalia tak hanya menghampirinya lebih dahulu, namun mengajaknya berbicara. Sebuah perkembangan bagi hubungan mereka yang selama ini statis—bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang beku.

Mungkin ini hasil dari keberaniannya dalam membuat keributan bersama Alfred dahulu?

Siapa yang tahu.

::::::::::::

Siapa yang menyangka jika di dalam lautan yang sangat dalam dan tampak begitu mati, tersimpan begitu banyak keindahan yang tidak akan pernah didapatkan di daratan manapun di muka Bumi?

Mungkin seperti itulah pepatah yang bisa menggambarkan keduanya. Dua insan yang telah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan kelas yang telah kosong tiada penghuni. Dua anak manusia yang membunuh waktu hanya dengan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Orang mengenal Lukas Bondevik dan Natalia Arlovskaya sebagai pribadi yang memiliki kesamaan deskripsi: dingin, hampa, antisosial, dan mungkin juga, patut dijauhi. Tiada yang spesial selain paras yang tampan dan cantik, selain perawakan yang sempurna dan kekayaan yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Banyak sebenarnya pihak yang menaruh hati, tetapi tidak pernah berani barang mendekat karena resiko yang terlalu tinggi.

Namun, jika para orang-orang itu melihat semua ini, sanggupkah mereka tetap tetap pada pendirian hati?

Siapa yang menyangka jika tangan itu mampu memainkan alat musik violin dengan begitu lincahnya? Siapa yang menyangka jika mata yang sering bersorot hampa itu terkadang memejam rileks, seolah tengah melihat not tak kasat mata di otaknya? Siapa yang tahu pula jika suara dingin itu mampu mengeluarkan bebunyian yang merdu? Siapa yang bisa menduga sebelumnya jika sosok yang selalu mengintimidasi itu mampu tampak begitu memukau, indah, lembut, dan semua sifat yang jauh dari kata patut dibenci, dihindari, atau dijauhi?

Tidak ada.

"Sudah kubilang lagu ini terlalu sulit bagimu dan violin bodohmu itu," gumam Natalia ketika ia menghentikan kegiatan menyanyinya, "Tidak bisakah kau memainkan alat musik yang lain?"

Lukas hanya mengendikkan bahu, lantas kembali meletakkan dagunya ke _chinrest _violinnya—berniat mengulang semuanya dari awal, "Beri lagi kesempatan padaku," ujarnya lantas menghela napas, "Jika tidak, bagaimana jika kita bertukar peran? Kau memainkan alat musik dan aku menyanyi?"

Natalia tak sungkan-sungkan menyembunyikan ekspresi ngerinya mendengar ucapan Lukas.

Lukas bermain violin dan Natalia menyanyi mungkin bisa menjadi kombinasi yang bagus.

Namun, bisa dipastikan penampilan mereka akan mendapatkan nilai E jika mereka benar-benar nekat menjalankan usul alternatif dari Lukas barusan.

::::::::::::

Gadis dengan surai berwarna platinum dan panjang hingga menutupi punggungnya, tampak sibuk mengisi cat air berwarna biru muda di tempat cat air. Padahal belum ada sepuluh menit Kelas Seni berlangsung, entah mengapa persediaan cat air kelompoknya—dirinya dan Lukas, sudah habis. Tidak mengerti ia apa yang tengah digambar oleh Lukas di kanvas—pemuda itu menghadapkan kanvas sedikit condong pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Natalia tidak bisa melihat jelas permukaannya.

Pandangan datar gadis itu sedikit menyipit dan gerakan tangannya mengaduk dan mencampur cat air warna biru dan putih—untuk menciptakan warna biru muda—terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Benar saja. Secara insting, ia segera menoleh ke arah datangnya aura menganggu tersebut.

Dan mendapati, meski hanya tak lebih dari satu detik, Lukas menatapnya.

Gadis itu menggigit ujung bibirnya dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Memasang ekspresi kesal dan tidak mengerti. Entah mengapa, ia segera mengulurkan tangannya dan menggeser kanvas untuk lebih menghadap ke arahnya.

Terlalu mendadak, hingga Lukas sempat menggumamkan "Ah" pelan sebagai bentuk keterkejutan dan mungkin, penyesalannya.

Ya, sebuah garis berwarna biru gelap mencoreng dengan posisi melintang di kanvas tersebut.

Kanvas yang setelah Natalia perhatikan, terisi gambar dengan _background _biru muda (sekarang diketahuilah, kemana hilangnya semua cat biru muda itu hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit saja). Terdapat sketsa kasar berbentuk seorang manusia di sana. Sepertinya berjenis kelamin perempuan, terlihat dari surai panjang yang tergerai di kepala itu. Manusia dalam sketsa itu tampak menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah atau ekspresinya di balik untaian panjang helainya yang berwarna…. Platinum?

Seketika Natalia berpikir, sedari tadi Lukas tidak sedang menggambarnya, 'kan?

"Sudah rusak tercoreng," dengan tenang berucap, lantas membalik kanvas untuk mendapatkan sebuah lembar baru yang masih putih bersih. Pemuda itu menoleh, lantas menoleh ke arah Natalia yang memberikan pemuda itu pandangan tidak mengerti, "Dan minggirlah sedikit," Lukas dengan tenang mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ke samping, sebuah gestur yang memerintahkan Natalia untuk sedikit berpindah posisi ke samping, "Kau menghalangi pandanganku untuk menggambar gadis di belakangmu."

Tanpa perlu menatap Natalia lebih lama, Lukas segera kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada kanvas di depannya.

Sembari berpikir, apakah ia tampak cukup seperti seorang idiot sekarang?

Jelas sekarang gadis yang duduk di belakang Natalia jangankan berambut panjang, bersurai warna platinum pun tidak sama sekali.

::::::::::::

**Aku tahu tempatmu bersembunyi, sendiri di dalam mobilmu**

**Aku tahu semua hal yang menjadikan siapa sekarang dirimu.**

**Aku tahu bahwa selamat tinggal tidaklah memiliki arti apa-apa**

**Maka, datanglah kembali dan pintalah aku untuk menangkap dirinya tiap ia terjatuh.**

"Sekali lagi kau salah dalam memainkan not untuk violinmu, aku akan pulang," ancam Natalia sembari menyipit kesal ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Wajar saja, rasanya sudah sakit tenggorokannya untuk menyanyikan lagu itu selama enam kali. Dan entah mengapa, di saat-saat di mana ia harus menaikkan vokalnya, permainan violin Lukas harus keliru sehingga mereka harus memulai semuanya dari awal.

Sebenarnya, tidak salah Lukas juga. Ia sudah mencoba keras. Ia tidak pernah tampil buruk dalam memainkan alat musik yang suda gemar ia dengar atau mainkan sejak ia kecil dahulu ini. Hanya saja… Ah! Bagaimana ia bisa berkonsentrasi ketika ia bahkan bisa mendengar dengung sejuta tawon dari arah luar kamarnya bahkan dalam keadaan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat?

Kamar?

Ya. Karena hari ini mereka (atau Lukas) memutuskan untuk menjalankan latihan penampilan Kelas Musik mereka di rumah Lukas. Kelas tiada yang kosong karena beberapa dipakai untuk _cramschool, _sedangkan sisanya sudah terkunci rapat oleh para petugas sekolah. Dan ketika Natalia menolak untuk mengundang Lukas ke rumahnya, maka Lukas memutuskan menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tempat latihan mereka. Sebelumnya mereka ingin menggunakan ruang tamu, tetapi kemudian Lukas memutuskan untuk membawa ke kamarnya—tempat yang menurutnya paling aman dan damai dari semua 'gangguan' yang bisa diberikan oleh para anggota keluarganya.

Mungkin ia salah? Karena bahkan sampai sekarang, ia bisa mendengar tawa kecil Matthias dan kikikan lirih dari Tiino. Berani bertaruh, semua anggota keluarganya pasti tengah berdiri melekat pada permukaan pintu kamarnya dan menguping dan membicarakan khayalan dan tebakan absurd apapun yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"_He's so gonna to get laid pretty soon, I bet my whole property_!"

"Bicara ngawur. Kakak tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu pada seorang gadis—"

"Ah, Emil. Aku, Matthias, tidak pernah salah. Kau masih kecil, belum terlalu mengerti. Lagipula tidakkah kau suka jika Kakakmu menjadi seorang pria dewasa?"

"Ahahaha… t-tapi mereka kan bilang hanya berlatih untuk pentas Musik mereka. Lagipula tadi kita mendengar suara violin, 'kan?"

"Ah, Tiino. Kau tidak berpikir bahwa mereka akan terus terang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan tidur bersama, 'kan? Dan suara violin itu pasti hanya suara dari _disc _DVD atau apa untuk meredam semua bunyi yang mereka hasilkan…"

Lukas tidak bisa menahan semua ini lagi.

Ia melangkah lebar-lebar melintasi jarak antara tempatnya semula berdiri, dengan pintu kamarnya. Ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya tampak demikian geram dan gelap, seolah ia ingin membuang lubang berapi pada pintu di depannya dan mampu membakar semua keluarganya yang kini tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup tenang.

Tanpa berpikir panjang dan tanpa memberikan perhatian pada Natalia yang memandangnya antara tidak mengerti dan kesal, pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Begitu tiba-tiba, hingga ketiga orang di depan pintunya nyaris terjungkal masuk ke dalam kamarnya—iya, Berwald pengecualian ketika pemuda itu berdiri tegak dan menolak untuk menyatukan tubuhnya dengan permukaan pintu, seperti ketiga _partner in crime _nya.

"A-Ah—haha… Lukas," Tiino tersenyum dengan ekspresi antara terkejut dan ngeri. Wajar saja, setahunya, jika Lukas sudah memasang tampang seperti ini, pasti semuanya tidak akan bisa berakhir dengan baik.

"Ka-Kakak—aku sebenarnya tidak—" bahkan Emil saja sudah tergagap dan tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Haruskah aku menyebarkan rahasia kalian semua di sekolah?" ujar Lukas tenang, namun nada suaranya seolah mengandung ancaman bahwa ia akan menjadikan nyata semua ucapannya, "Bahwa Tiino dan Berwald sudah enam tahun berpacaran? Bahwa Matthias pernah melakukan tindakan yang terlalu intim dan tidak pantas dengan salah satu guru wanita di sekolah kita? Dan Emil… kau memelihara dan suka berbicara pada burung _puffin _peliharaanmu?"

Nah.

Bagaikan ultimatum yang tidak mengenal kompromi sama sekali, Tiino, Matthias, dan Emil segera secara serempak menyatakan kalimat larangan yang bernada memohon. Begitu pula dengan Berwald, meski ia hanya sedikit membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Lukas segera membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan muka para keluarganya, sebelum ia kembali ke posisi di mana violinnya tergeletak di tepi ranjangnya.

Dan Natalia yang berekspresi demikian kesal karena telah menunggu lama.

"Kita ulangi sekali lagi, aku janji," yakin Lukas pada Natalia.

::::::::::::

Seperti biasa dan biasanya lagi layaknya tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Lukas mendapatkan begitu banyak coklat ataupun makanan manis di hari yang katanya, spesial ini: Valentine. Begitu ia sampai di lokernya di awal ia datang ke sekolah, lokernya sudah tampak penuh sesak dengan aneka bentuk bingkisan yang berisi makanan yang pada intinya sama. Berbagai ukuran, berbagai warna, beserta satu surat yang menyertai tiap bingkisan yang ada. Tidak hanya dalam loker, Lukas mendapatkan 'hadiahnya' bahkan secara langsung dari beberapa gadis yang ada. Hanya untuk hari Valentine dan Natal saja, aura mengintimidasi dan dingin dari Lukas tampaknya mengalahkan perasaan antusias dan tergila-gila yang para gadis rasakan untuknya. Karena tidak seperti biasanya, alih-alih memandang takut dan segan, para gadis justru tak sungkan-sungkan menampakkan wajah tersipu dan terkikik geli setiap telah menyerahkan kado mereka untuk Lukas di hari ini.

Biasanya, Lukas tak akan mempedulikan semua ini. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa kata Valentine, sangat tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan kata laki-laki. Karena sekali lagi, ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang peduli akan hari-hari istimewa semacam ini. Tidak, ia akan bersikap tak acuh. Bahkan ia biasa memberikan semua coklat pemberiannya pada Matthias—yang akan diterima dengan senang hati oleh sahabat semenjak kecilnya itu. Ia tidak akan repot-repot membaca tiap surat yang ditulis dengan sepenuh hati berpenuhkan oleh kalimat kekaguman bagi pemuda yang biasa mereka takuti itu.

Namun sekarang, tidak.

Ia bahkan sempat membuat Matthias heran karena tidak mendapatkan 'limpahan' coklat dari sahabatnya itu. Tiino bahkan tidak bisa menahan gumaman terkejutnya ketika Lukas pulang ke rumah dengan sekantung penuh kado dan surat yang dibawanya ke kamar Lukas. Emil hanya menatap tidak mengerti mendapati Kakaknya yang tidak beranjak dari kamar hingga makan malam—menghabiskan waktu berjam-jamnya hanya sekedar untuk membaca satu demi satu surat yang ada.

Bukannya Lukas peduli pada semua gadis dan kalimat kekaguman mereka. Tidak ia hiraukan perasaan gadis yang sangat tersirat dalam tiap kalimat yang tertera.

Ia hanya ingin mencari…

Ia ingin tahu, apakah ia akan mendapati satu surat dengan tulisan yang sangat familiar baginya. Ia hanya ingin tahu apakah ada surat yang berisikan kalimat umpatan atau makian kepadanya—suatu kalimat yang pasti akan membuatnya jauh lebih baik ketimbang membaca semua kalimat cinta dan kagum dari para gadis lainnya.

Ia hanya ingin tahu, apakah Natalia bersedia repot-repot melakukan semua ini untuknya?

Namun hingga surat terakhir yang ia baca, ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Helaan napas kecil terhela dari mulutnya bersama dengan pandangannya yang mengarah pada jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Dari sini, dapat ia lihat jendela kamar di rumah di sebelahnya. Jendela dari kamar yang setahunya, tempat orang yang senantiasa bermain di pikirannya, melepas lelah di tiap harinya.

Natalia.

Sepertinya gadis itu bukan seperti gadis lainnya yang antusias pada pesta coklat seperti ini…

::::::::::::

Sore di hari berikutnya, ketika matahari baru saja tenggelam di peraduannya sana, dan ketika Lukas tengah menapakkah tiap langkah kakinya menuju ke rumah sepulang ia dari perpustakaan kota, ia melihatnya berdiri di depan sana.

Natalia.

Entah sejak kapan terakhir kali Lukas melihatnya berdiri seperti itu—mematung di depan pagar rumah gadis itu bagaikan menunggu sesuatu. Masihkah Natalia berharap pada Ivan terlepas dari semua luka yang ditorehkan di hati gadis itu? Tak peduli angin dingin sore hari yang berhembus, namun gadis itu tampak sama seperti biasanya—enggan beranjak.

Dan kepala bersurai platinum itu menoleh ke arah Lukas yang menatapnya sembari melambatkan langkah. Tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya, sebelah tangan gadis itu terangkat dan menampakkan satu dari dua gelas yang tengah ia pegang, kepada Lukas.

Lukas kembali melangkah. Namun ia terus melangkah bahkan ketika ia berada di depan pagar rumahnya. Dan baru berhenti ketika ia sampai di depan pagar rumah yang lain—di samping Natalia.

"Sedikit mendingin, mungkin tidak akan enak," ujar Natalia pelan sembari menyodorkan satu gelas yang tengah ia pegang ke arah Lukas.

Pemuda itu tidak segera menerima tawaran yang ia dapatkan. Cukup terkejut tentu saja, karena siapa sangka jika kini ialah yang menjadi pihak penerima. Ia juga bukan menjadi pihak yang memulai pembicaraan di kegiatan ini—di pinggir jalan di tengah udara yang beku.

"Kau mau atau kubuang sekarang?" tanya Natalia datar.

Menyambut gelas yang Natalia ulurkan, Lukas menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih secara pelan. Gadis itu tidak merespon dan kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah jalan—entah mengapa, entah apa yang ditunggunya.

Meneguk sedikit cairan berwarna gelap di gelas itu, Lukas seketika bisa menebak bahwa cairan yang baru saja ia minum adalah coklat hangat—mungkin coklat panas, namun kini sedikit mendingin akibat terlalu lama dibiarkan.

Tunggu.

'Mendingin karena terlalu lama dibiarkan…'?

Apakah itu artinya Natalia telah menunggunya? Menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit hanya untuk menunggunya?

"Aku tahu ini terlambat," gumam Natalia pelan, memecah keheningan yang sementara menyergap keduanya. Gadis itu mengangkat cangkirnya sendiri dan menyesapnya sembari sedikit menunduk—menyembunyikan muka beserta ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di sana, di balik permukaan cangkir dan juntaian platinumnya.

"Terlambat?" ulang Lukas tidak mengerti.

"…Selamat Valentine."

Iris biru yang biasa terlihat hampa itu kini tampak sedikit terbelalak. Tatapan heran dan tidak percaya, ia tujukan pada gadis yang berdiri tertunduk di sampingnya.

Apa baru saja telinga Lukas menipu dirinya sendiri?

Lukas melirik coklat yang ada dalam cangkir yang ia pegang. Tinggal separuh. Berwarna gelap. Sedikit asap yang mengepul.

Dan Valentine?

Beberapa detik kemudian, terjadilah suatu momen yang amat langka. Jauh langka daripada penampakkan bahkan Komet Hayley di kanvas angkasa. Suatu momen yang membuat siapapun yang mendapatinya, tidak akan pernah percaya.

Adalah seulas senyum tipis yang terbentuk di bibir yang biasa melengkung suram. Adalah kemerlap yang hadir di iris yang biasa tanpa sinar dan kelam.

Sebuah momen yang bahkan tak pernah diketahui siapapun, tampak dari seorang Lukas Bondevik.

Pangeran es.

Pemuda antisosial.

Pemuda dingin.

"Hm," gumamnya lirih sembari mendekatkan kembali cangkirnya ke mulutnya—menahan tawa yang rasanya ingin sekali ia lantunkan saat itu juga.

Kapan terakhir kali perasaannya terasa begitu meledak-ledak seperti ini? Hingga ia rasanya bisa saja rasanya menyaingi senyum lebar Alfred atau Antonio, teman dalam Kelas Bahasa Inggrisnya. Hingga ia tampak bahkan kesulitan untuk menahan untuk tidak meluncurkan bahkan satu tawapun meluncur dari bibirnya.

Ah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Nampaknya Natalia cukup terganggu dengan perilaku Lukas. Jelas sekali gadis itu beberapa kali mendengar tawa tertahan yang lolos dari mulut Lukas.

Ah, jika seandainya Lukas bisa menoleh barang sejenak, bisalah ia melihat jelas sedikit rona merah dan tipis di dua pipi yang biasa tampak sepucat salju.

"Tidak," elak Lukas pelan, "Aku hanya teringat salah satu adegan dari kartun yang pernah kulihat."

Jelas, Natalia tidak percaya. Pandangannya justru semakin menyipit kesal ketika lengkungan bibir itu semakin tampak saja.

"Kau ingin bilang tindakanku memberimu coklat dan mengucapkan selamat Valentine sama konyolnya dengan kartun yang pernah kau lihat?"

Tampak makin kesal.

Dan tampak makin merona.

Lukas mengendikkan bahu, "Coklatnya enak, meski dingin. Terimakasih."

Sebuah geraman kecil Natalia berikan ketika ia mendengar jawaban tak berarti dari Lukas. Ia semakin menyipit kesal, lantas menghela napas berat sembari kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan, ke arah jalanan.

"Brengsek kau. Sudah kuduga memberimu coklat dan ucapan seperti itu adalah ide terburuk yang akan kulakukan seumur hidupku."

Tapi toh mereka tetap bertahan berdiri di sana selama sepuluh menit ke depan.

Berdiri. Di tengah angin malam yang dingin. Berdua.

Seperti orang bodoh saja.

**Menghabiskan hari demi hari bagiku tak pernah masalah,**

**Untuk berada di luar, di sudut, di bawah air hujan yang tertumpah,**

**Mencari-cari sang gadis dengan senyum patah,**

**Bertanya padanya apakah ia sudi walau sebentar saja untuk singgah,**

**Dan ia akan dicinta**

**Dia akan dicinta**

…_to be continued…_

**R.E.V.I.E.W pleaseeeeee. **Gue akan sangat bahagia saat membaca kalian menulis apapun: kritik, saran, bahkan jika sekedar rambling atau OOT atau fangirling, IT'S OKAY! Asal REVIEW. Gue harap gue mendapat perhargaan, walau hanya berupa kata-kata, dari kalian sebagai hasil jerih payah gue menulis fic ini.

Karena, sumpah, rasanya **miris **banget saat liat fic ini hits-nya membludak, tetapi feedback yang gue dapatkan tidak seberapa T.T Gue cinta nulis, tetapi gue lebih cinta lagi kalo ada yang ngomentari hasil karya gue #nangis dipelukan monster ijonya Noru#

Oke? Gue yakin, semua Author ngerti banget perasaan gue ini dan betapa review itu suatu hal yang menjadi penghargaan terbesar bagi mereka di FFn ini :D

So, review and thanks so much :D #hela napas capek curhat colongan#


	4. His Beautiful Magic

He, guys. Sorry banget telat update but nonetheless, ini merupakan semacam concluding chapter dari fic ini tapi BUKAN yang terakhir. Yeah...

Anyway, gue cuma mau meringatkan bahwa ada adegan 'dewasa' di sini. Itulah kenapa gue bikin fic ini rate-nya M. Tapi ga eksplisit kok, implisit banget malah. Dan gue ga yakin apakah adegan tersebut masuk Rate T atau M tapi gue nyari aman aja deh :D

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This story's based on, She Will Be Loved © Maroon 5**

**And,**

**Fall For You © Secondhand Serenade**

**Warning: **(Mungkin) OoC (Saya mengusahan tiap karakter se-IC mungkin), sedikit _mature content _implisit, umpatan dan kata-kata kotor, _hints_ _slash_.

**Pairing: **LukasNatalia (NorwayBelarus), one-sided IvaNatalia, AmeBel, _slight _RussiaChina

**Note: **Lukas Bondevik = Norway, Natalia Arlovskaya = Belarus, Ivan Braginski = Rusia, Alfred Jones = USA, Emil Steillson = Iceland, Matthias Kohler = Denmark, Tiino = Finland, Berwald = Sweden, Wang Yao = China, Katyusha = Ukraine.

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini.**

::::::::::::

**Ratu Keindahan di umur yang hanya delapan belas, sang wanita memiliki masalah dengan dirinya sendiri.**

**Sang lelaki selalu ada untuk menolong sang wanita, namun sang wanita selalu menjadi milik yang lain lagi.**

**Aku selalu pergi bermil-mil dan selalu berujung pada pintu rumahmu.**

**Aku pernah memilikimu selama beberapa kali namun semua itu tak pernah cukup bagiku.**

::::::::::::

"Hei, Lukas. Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Matthias sembari menatap heran ke arah si pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak turut berhenti di meja tempat mereka biasa makan di kantin bersama. Alih-alih turut mendudukkan diri bersama dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, Lukas justru terus berjalan melewati meja mereka.

"Hn, tentu saja. Aku lapar," hanya itu yang dijawab oleh Lukas tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Matthias, Tiino, dan Berwald menatap heran dan tidak mengerti ke arah pemuda itu.

Namun keheranan mereka tidaklah bertahan lama. Matthias seketika hanya menggumamkan "Oh" kecil, Tiino yang segera tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk-angguk seakan maklum, dan Berwald yang kembali memasang wajah datar, ketika menatap ke arah mana Lukas berjalan dan berhenti melangkah.

Ke satu meja di dekat pintu keluar.

Ke satu meja tempat di mana seorang gadis berambut platinum sudah terlebih dahulu terduduk di sana.

"Mereka sudah pacaran belum, sih?" tanya Matthias antara heran dan penasaran atas sahabatnya.

"Entahlah," Tiino menggeleng, sembari kembali melirik geli ke arah Lukas dan Natalia. Tampak sedikit bercekcok kecil dan lirih—seperti biasanya, "Tapi mereka sering terlihat bersama—bahkan Arlovskaya sudah tidak sering mengusirnya seperti dahulu."

"Hn, sudah. Ayo makan," ujar Berwald memutuskan obrolan atau gosip mengenai anggota keluarga mereka sendiri.

::::::::::::

Udara malam terasa sangat dingin ketika angin yang berhembus lirih, menerpa wajah Lukas. Tepat pukul tujuh malam, ia berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya hanya dengan menggunakan mantel berwarna ungu muda, sepatu dan kaus putih, dan _jeans _abu-abu. Wajar saja, langit tampak gelap tanpa bulan bintang. Bisa saja setiap saat dari sekarang akan turun sang hujan.

Namun ia tidak peduli.

"Kakak perempuanku memberiku dua tiket ini untukku dan Ivan. Tapi kemarin aku baru saja tahu bahwa Ivan sudah lebih dahulu membeli dua tiket untuk dirinya dan Yao… _Well_, apakah kau suka Secondhand Serenade pula?"

Kembali ingatan akan kejadian sore kemarin terulas di pikiran Lukas. Begitu mereka selesai latihan Musik di suatu kelas yang kosong, Natalia menghampirinya dengan membawa dua kertas kecil yang ternyata adalah sebuah tiket konser sebuah grup _band _yang cukup ternama.

Meskipun pandangan gadis itu tampak kesal saat menatap ke arah Lukas, namun Lukas tidaklah buta untuk mampu melihat jelasnya rona tipis di kedua pipi pucat itu.

Jelas.

"Bagus, aku akan pergi dengan orang gila."

Suara itu sedikit mengejutkan Lukas, dan ia menoleh demi melihat kehadiran dari satu orang yang menjadi alasannya berdiri selama lima menit di depan rumahnya ini.

Natalia—tampil simpel dengan _jeans _dan _boots _semata kaki berwarna merah hati. Sebuah blus biru muda terangkapi oleh hangatnya _cardigan _berwarna biru tua. Namun, yang membedakan dari biasanya adalah surai yang biasa tergerai pasrah itu kini tampak terikat membentuk _ponytail _agak tinggi di kepalanya.

Paras cantik itu tampak merengut tidak suka, "Tadi kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, dan sekarang kau melongo seperti otakmu sudah tidak ada di sana?"

Lukas merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Natalia.

Apakah begitu mudahnya bagi orang lain, termasuk Natalia, untuk mengetahui bahwa ia tengah terpukau?

Lukas mengendikkan bahu, "Aku sudah berbaik hati mau menemanimu pergi ke konser ini. Setidaknya sapalah aku dengan baik."

Ah. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang saat berhasil menggoda gadis itu dan membuatnya tampak kesal. Entah sejak kapan ekspresi kesal itu tampak begitu menarik dipandang.

"Brengsek," Natalia mendengus, lantas berjalan mendahului Lukas, "Belum apa-apa kau sudah membuatku kesal."

Bahkan dari belakang saja ia tampak begitu memikat untuk dipandang.

Butuh waktu lima penuh bagi Lukas untuk tidak terus berjalan di belakang Natalia dan mulai mensejajari langkah gadis itu.

::::::::::::

The Red Jumpsuit adalah salah satu grup _band _yang menjadi favorit Lukas. Namun sepanjang konser yang berlangsung selama 1 jam tersebut, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati tiap penampilan dan lagu yang dibawakan oleh _band _tersebut. Sepanjang waktu, ia hanya sibuk berdiri dan melempar tiap tatapan setajam yang matanya mampu lakukan, pada tiap laki-laki yang ada di sana.

Pada tiap laki-laki yang berani, seolah sudah tidak sayang nyawa, melempar lirikan, perbuatan, atau ucapan tertarik dan menggoda kepada gadis yang berdiri pasif di samping Lukas—Natalia.

Meski Lukas seolah mampu membuat banyak lelaki di sana berkeringat dingin dan kapok mencuri pandang ke Natalia, namun nyatanya gadis itu tidak menyadari sama sekali. Ia hanya berdiri dan menatap penampilan grup _band _di panggung sana, sambil sesekali bibirnya bergerak kecil dan turut menyanyi tanpa suara.

::::::::::::

"Duh."

Lukas memberhentikan langkah ketika ia mendengar suara tersebut, bersamaan mendapati Natalia yang sudah memberhentikan langkahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia dapati gadis itu berpegang pada tembok bangunan di sebelahnya, tubuhnya sedikit miring, seperti ia baru saja oleng entah oleh apa.

Dan tampak jelas ekspresi sakit di wajah pucat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lukas sembari menghadap Natalia.

Sembari menahan sakit dengan cara menggigit ujung bibirnya, gadis itu mendengus sembari memutar bola mata. Ekspresi kesal lagi-lagi tampak di sana. Apa Lukas berbuat salah lagi?

"… Tidak apa-apa. Sudah, jalan lagi sana," desis Natalia yang terdengar antara kesal dan juga menahan rasa sakit—entah oleh apa.

Lukas hanya memandang tidak mengerti bercampur khawatir—sebuah ekspresi yang jarang sekali ada di wajah yang senantiasa datar tersebut. Belum juga ia melangkah, kekhawatirannya terbukti ketika beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu memekik pelan saat tubuhnya kembali oleng ketika gadis itu baru saja membuat satu langkah.

Dengan sigap dan refleks, Lukas segera menangkap tubuh itu sebelum terjatuh dan mempermalukan diri gadis itu sendiri. Maklum, banyak pejalan kaki seperti mereka pula—sebagian besar juga merupakan penikmat dari konser yang baru beberapa menit lalu selesai.

"Lepaskan," gumam Natalia sembari secara paksa, melepaskan lingkaran lengan Lukas di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lukas sembari masih memegangi sebelah lengan Natalia dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bukan urusanmu juga."

Dan gadis itu kembali berjalan. Dan lagi, ia nyaris terjatuh mencium aspal trotoar jika saja Lukas tidak segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan," bukan pertanyaan, namun pernyataan. Kedua mata Lukas mengernyit antara cemas dan heran, lantas otomatis menunduk demi menatap kedua kaki Natalia.

Meskipun permukaan kaki itu masih tertutup oleh _boots _hingga mata kakinya, namun Lukas yakin, pasti salah satu atau dua dari kaki itu telah terluka—entah bagaimana.

Natalia masih menggigit ujung bibirnya dan kedua matanya tampak sedikit mengernyit sakit. Ia malah semakin kesal ketika pemuda di sampingnya justru memperlambat waktunya untuk bisa sampai rumah.

Namun, semua bentuk kekesalan dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, seketika hilang tergantikan oleh rasa terkejut. Kedua matanya sedikit membelalak tanda ia tak menduga bercampur tidak mengerti.

Dan tanda ia tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berpikir apa, ketika mendapati Lukas mendadak menekuk sebelah lututnya dan berjongkok dengan punggung menghadap ke arah Natalia.

"Ayo naik," ujar pemuda itu lirih ketika Natalia hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit, "Kau tidak bisa berjalan normal—itu jelas."

Sejenak, Natalia tampak masih belum mampu sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya. Rasa herannya masih jelas terpasang di ekspresinya. Udara dingin dari malam hari musim semi, menerpa tubuhnya yang seolah membatu bagai patung tanpa nyawa.

Namun kemudian, kedua mata itu tampak kembali menyipit, disusul dengan sebuah dengusan, "Kau pikir aku lemah? Aku bisa berjalan," dan melangkah—mencoba melangkah melewati Lukas yang masih berjongkok di depannya.

Dan lagi, gagal—di mana Lukas segera kembali berdiri dan memegangi lengan Natalia.

"Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk bersikap keras kepala," bibir Lukas melengkung ke bawah.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri!" sedikit mengeras suara Natalia dan semakin menyipit pula pandangannya ke arah Lukas.

"Berapa kali kau terjatuh saat kau bilang ingin berjalan?"

"…Tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi jika kau terjatuh lagi."

"…Ck! Urusi dirimu sendiri saja."

Natalia melepas kasar tangan Lukas dari lengannya, dan mencoba kembali berjalan.

BRUKH.

Hanya tiga detik yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat tubuhnya, kali ini, benar-benar terjatuh di tanah tanpa ada Lukas yang menolongnya.

::::::::::::

"Camkan ini. Aku mau begini bukan karena aku lemah."

Lukas hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan "Hm" samar ketika suara desisan lirih itu terdengar di telinganya.

Sudah lima belas menit ia berjalan dengan Natalia yang berada di punggungnya. Awalnya, gadis itu tetap memberontak dan bersihkeras bahwa ia masih bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan dari Lukas. Namun Lukas sepertinya tidak sedang berada dalam _mood _berdebat—sehingga dengan sedikit paksaan, ia mengangkat Natalia melalui gendongan di punggungnya.

Sedikit mengejutkan juga, ketika gadis berperawakan tinggi tersebut cukup terasa ringan di lengan dan punggungnya.

Sedangkan Natalia hanya mengucapkan umpatan beberapa kali kepada Lukas, sebelum ia kembali terdiam dan membiarkan kesunyian melingkupi mereka. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat kesal, dan mungkin juga marah. Namun andai saja Lukas bersedia menoleh sejenak ke belakang, maka ia pastinya akan mampu melihat betapa wajah yang biasa tampak pucat itu kini merona merah—mengingatkan siapapun pada bendera nasional negara asal pemuda tersebut, Norwegia.

Dan gadis itu hanya mampu membisu, wajahnya tertunduk, menempel di pundak yang terasa lebar itu—jauh lebih lebar dari pundaknya yang kecil. Kedua pahanya tersangga oleh dua lengan yang terasa begitu kuat—kokoh menyangga tubuhnya. Punggung yang biasa tampak lebih kecil dari kebanyakan pria seumurannya, nyatanya kini terasa lebar dan menguarkan kehangatan yang tak pernah bisa ia dapatkan dari siapapun sebelumnya.

Siapapun.

Bahkan Natalia bisa merasakan jelasnya detak jantung itu di balik punggung tersebut. Cepat. Berdegup keras.

Seolah berlomba cepat dengan detakan yang juga tengah menggila di balik tulang rusuknya sendiri.

"Hei, jangan tidur, oke?" ucap lirih Lukas sembari masih dengan tenang, ia berjalan.

Sebuah pukulan kecil namun cukup kuat, terasa di pundak Lukas, "Punggung dan pundakmu tidak nyaman, Bodoh. Mana bisa aku tidur!"

Terdengar kekehan kecil dan singkat, "Oh ya? Lantas kepala siapa yang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu bersandar terus di pundakku?"

Senyum Lukas masih terpampang, bersama dengan semakin kesalnya ekspresi itu tampak di wajah Natalia.

Menghela napas, Natalia mendengus, "Entah mengapa setiap kau berbicara selalu membuatku kesal."

"Hm."

Namun toh, ia kembali sandarkan kepalanya di pundak itu.

Nyaman, sih.

::::::::::::

**Ketuklah jendelaku dan ketuklah pintuku**

**Aku ingin membuatmu merasa cantik selalu.**

**Aku tahu aku cenderung merasa tidak aman**

**Tapi hal ini tak lagi kupikirkan.**

**Tidaklah senantiasa pelangi atau kupu-kupu yang selalu membawa kita bersama.**

**Hatiku terasa penuh dan pintuku senantiasa terbuka**

**Kau bisa datang kapan saja kau suka.**

"Ja-jadi begitu…," gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu tampak menelan ludah dengan cukup sulit. Keringat dingin masih tampak di wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik poni tebalnya akibat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, "..A-Aku sudah menyukai—tidak. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak aku melihatmu. Ta-tapi aku tidak berani…," gadis itu menggigit ujung bibirnya. Ekspresi malu bercampur ragu dan gentar, tampak jelas di wajah putih itu, "…Maukah kau be-berkencan denganku, Lukas?"

Tak ada perubahan di wajah itu. Tak ada bedanya ekspresi yang ditunjukkan di wajah pucat Lukas dengan ekspresi yang biasa ia tunjukkan ke orang lain selama ini. Datar. Hampa. Pasif. Bahkan sejak lima menit sejak pengakuan itu berjalan, ia sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun.

Tidak bereaksi apapun—kontras dengan gadis yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Terakhir kali wajah gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi yang sama adalah ketika ia melihat Ivan dan Yao di malam hari itu. Percampuran perasaan yang membuat paras itu menampilkan berbagai ekspresi—heran, terkejut, dan yang paling jelas, kesal.

Perasaan kesal yang membuat wajahnya tampak jauh lebih menakutkan daripada yang biasa ia tampakkan di kesehariannya.

"Aku tidak bersedia berbuat apapun bersama orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu."

Kalimat itulah yang pada akhirnya terucapkan dari bibir Lukas yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat. Tidak ada perubahan air mukanya—tetap datar dan hampa. Tidak peduli mungkin kalimatnya itu amatlah parah terdengar, terbukti dari hancurnya hati dan perasaan orang yang menerima ucapannya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya lantas berbalik, setelah sebelumnya tampak terpaku seolah dunianya membeku selama beberapa detik. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, ia pergi berlari dan menjauh.

Namun jelas isak tangis terdengar samar darinya.

"Gadis bodoh," dengus Natalia lirih, lantas kembali melangkah, menuju ke arah kantin—tempat tujuan awal mereka melangkah.

Selama beberapa detik, Lukas hanya terdiam dan menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu.

Ah, bagaimana bisa ia menerima cinta dari yang lain sedangkan ia sendiri memiliki perasaan yang sama yang selama ini sudah tumbuh tanpa ia sadari di hatinya?

::::::::::::

Suara derai deras dari hujan, terdengar jelas bahkan dari dalam rumah ini. Tiap tetesnya terdengar memukul-mukul keras permukaan jendela, membuat bunyi berisik di ruang yang hanya terisi oleh suara-suara yang ditimbulkan oleh televisi yang menyala. Beberapa kali kilat mampu terlihat jelas dari kaca jendela, disusul dengan gemuruh guntur yang tidak seberapa memekakkan telinga. Udara terasa sangat dingin, menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi-ventilasi yang ada di tiap sudut rumah.

Di saat hujan badai dan berangin kencang seperti itu, Lukas justru tidak sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Di saat hujan badai dan berangin kencang inilah, untuk pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kedua kakinya di dalam rumah keluarga Natalia—rumah yang selama ini hanya mampu ia tatap tanpa pernah ia mampu bahkan menyentuhkan ujung jarinya.

Tidak pernah.

Bukannya ia datang kemari tanpa alasan—Natalia memutuskan untuk menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tempat mereka latihan untuk Kelas Musik. Semua kelas di sekolah lagi-lagi terpakai atau kalau tidak, terkunci. Dan rumah Lukas adalah pilihan terakhir ketika ia sadar bahwa Matthias siang ini mengadakan pesta di rumah bersama dengan teman-teman Klubnya—entah pesta untuk apa lagi.

Dan ternyata, rumah Natalia cukup nyaman, meski jauh lebih sepi daripada kediaman Lukas yang bahkan tidak akan pernah senyap jika sudah hadir satu pemuda Denmark. Katyusha, Kakak tertua Natalia yang jarang sekali Lukas lihat, hanya terlihat sebentar sebelum tadi berangkat untuk pergi kuliah. Dan Ivan? Lukas bahkan belum melihat batang hidungnya sama sekali sedari tadi.

Hanya selama lima belas menit saja mereka latihan—mencoba serius latihan. Sebelum hujan mulai turun dengan deras disertai angin dingin yang bahkan bisa samar mereka rasakan di dalam rumah. Kesemuanya, secara sontak menghilangkan semangat sedikit apapun yang masih tersisa.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Terduduk di sofa di depan televisi yang menyala. Mengamati satu pertunjukkan komedi yang bahkan tidak mampu membuat mereka sekalipun tertawa. Hanya sesekali mengobrol singkat, lantas kesunyian kembali menyapa.

Dan Natalia sama sekali tidak protes atau memaki Lukas, ketika pemuda itu merebut sebagian dari selimut tebal coklat muda yang dipakai Natalia, untuk turut ia lingkupkan ke tubuhnya—menghalau rasa dingin yang menyapa sekaligus berbagi kehangatan yang masih tersisa.

Sama sekali tidak protes, sekalipun kini mereka terduduk cukup dekat dengan satu sama lain—jauh lebih dekat dari yang pernah mereka lakukan.

"Rumahmu nyaman," komentar Lukas sembari kembali menyeruput coklat hangat dalam cangkir yang ia pegang.

"Hm, terimakasih?" gumam Natalia sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung sofa, kedua matanya menatap pasif pada televisi di depannya, "Dan rumahku tidak berisik seperti rumahmu."

Lukas mengangguk, lantas semakin merapatkan selimut yang ia bagi bersama Natalia, hingga ke lehernya, "Untuk itulah, aku akan sering-sering main ke sini lagi."

"Coba saja kalau berani."

"Kenapa tidak?" Lukas menoleh dan menatap gadis yang terduduk bersandar tepat di sampingnya, "Kita bertetangga cukup dekat. Jika kau macam-macam, aku tinggal teriak dan keluargaku akan datang kemari."

Natalia memutar bola mata, "Ck. Kesalahanku mengundang orang brengsek sepertimu untuk kemari sekarang."

Sebuah senyum tipis—sebuah lengkungan yang sangat jarang tampak di bibir itu—kini tampak menghiasi wajah yang biasa datar itu. Dari jarak dekat seperti ini, wajah Natalia tampak semakin putih. Tinggi hidungnya semakin jelas terlihat. Kedua pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_, dua alis tipis dan memanjang. Kedua iris violet yang ternyata jauh lebih menarik ketika diamati dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh—seperti sekarang ini.

Dan hutan platinum lebat yang menjuntai, menutupi bahu Natalia dan sebagian sandaran sofa yang tengah mereka duduki. Beberapa ujungnya bahkan tergerai pasrah di lengan kiri Lukas yang terduduk cukup dekat dengannya.

Surai panjang yang sering kali membuat Lukas sering bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah rasanya jika ia menyentuh dan menyisirkan jemarinya.

Dan pertanyaan itu kini hadir lagi di benaknya.

Namun Lukas tak mau memikirkannya lama-lama. Ia sudah cukup repot dengan jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak dengan kecepatan gila—tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup di dunia. Tiba-tiba kehangatan yang ia rasakan melalui selimut tebal yang ia pakai, terasa semakin bertambah ketika ia merasakan wajahnya kian memanas—pertama kali pula ia merasakannya. Desir darahnya yang terasa jelas, bersama dengan paru-parunya yang seolah mengalami disfungsi dan menyebabkannya sulit bernafas.

Dan kedua matanya yang tak lepas pandang dari iris violet di depannya.

Satu tangannya terjulur, dan menyentuh kumpulan surai yang tergerai pasrah di lengannya.

Rasanya, ia kembali tercekat.

.

.

Lembut. Halus.

.

.

Seperti inikah rasanya tiap kau menyentuhkan bahkan hanya ujung jemarimu pada rambut wanita?

.

.

Natalia menoleh dan menatap ke arah Lukas. Tidak mengerti, mengapa pemuda itu tampak tengah kehilangan jiwanya—menatap lama-lama pada ujung jemarinya yang menyentuh surai Natalia yang tak sengaja tergerai di lengannya.

"…Lukas?"

Pertama kalinya nama itu terucap dari bibirnya, dengan nada heran. Menggantikan sebutan formal 'Bondevik' yang selalu gadis itu pakai untuk menyebut pemuda yang sama.

Di saat itu pula, ada sesuatu yang tersentak di dalam sini—di dalam dada Lukas yang seolah sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan jantungnya untuk tidak melompat keluar karena detakan yang terlalu cepat.

Iris biru teralihkan dari surai panjang di lengannya, lantas mengarah pada iris violet yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan tidak mengerti.

Iris violet yang biasa tampak dingin, namun tidak saat ini.

Lukas adalah tipikal orang yang mengandalkan logika. Pemikiran rasionalnya jauh lebih kuat daripada sekedar intuisi atau bisikan perasaannya. Ia tidak pernah berbuat hanya dengan modal dorongan hatinya.

Namun kali ini, ia ingin mengalah pada hatinya.

Bukankah sejak bertemu dengan gadis ini, logikanya seolah sudah terkubur bisu oleh teriakan perasaannya?

Maka, tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi.

.

.

Natalia tidak sempat menduga akan mengapa Lukas tiba-tiba memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kepalanya tertunduk.

Namun tak lama ia harus merasa terkejut dan heran, karena di detik berikutnya, bibirnya sudah terbungkam oleh bibir dari pemuda yang sama.

.

.

Sepasang bibir yang familiar.

Sebuah ciuman yang juga tidak asing ia rasakan.

.

.

Dahulu Natalia berontak dan bahkan menampar keras pipi pucat itu.

Namun ketika kini ciuman yang sama kembali ia rasakan untuk… ketiga kalinya, ia hanya terdiam. Ia hanya bermain pasif.

Ah, tidak.

Ketika ia merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki di depannya dan gejolak perasaan yang meledak-ledak di dalam sini, ia justru menyambut dan turut menikmatinya.

Kembali merasakan hanya seorang pemuda Bondevik yang berkali-kali bermain-main di hati dan pikirannya, menggantikan secara total Ivan Braginski yang semula berkuasa di sana.

::::::::::::

**Aku tahu tempatmu bersembunyi, sendiri di dalam mobilmu**

**Aku tahu semua hal yang menjadikan siapa sekarang dirimu.**

**Aku tahu bahwa selamat tinggal tidaklah memiliki arti apa-apa**

**Maka, datanglah kembali dan pintalah aku untuk menangkap dirinya tiap ia terjatuh.**

Lukas memandang hasil yang ia peroleh setelah selama 1 jam ia berada di sini, di satu rumah kecil pembuatan tato di sekitar kediaman mereka, bersama Natalia.

Sedikit rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setiap jarum itu menusuk permukaan lengannya, masih terasa. Namun ia bisa menahannya—hanya sempat sesekali ia mendesis singkat tiap ujung jarum itu merobek kulitnya. Sempat pula tadi ia lihat bahwa Natalia melakukan hal yang sama—bahkan gadis itu tak hanya tampak sedikit sakit, namun juga tak repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa kesal dan marahnya, entah pada siapa, atas rasa sakit yang ia perolehnya.

Namun rasanya semua terbayar sudah begitu tato berwarna gelap itu terhias dengan sempurna di pergelangan tangan bagian dalam dari tangan kanannya. Demikian juga Natalia, karya seni yang sama juga kini terhias di bagian tubuh yang tak berbeda pula.

Bukan sebuah tato macam-macam sebenarnya. Simpel. Tidak banyak hiasan atau gambar. Hanya sebuah tulisan singkat.

_Each day_—sebuah kalimat singkat yang bisa mewakili sejuta rasa, sejuta asa, dan sejuta cita di saat yang sama.

Hanya untuk mereka berdua

"Kita tak boleh tampak dekat jika sedang berdua atau orang lain tahu semua ini," gumam Natalia sembari sesekali masih meringis sakit, dan menatap lengan kanannya.

"Kupikir kita setuju membuat tato ini justru agar orang lain tahu," bantah lirih Lukas, lantas menunduk melihat tato di lengannya ketika ia mendapat pelototan kecil dari Natalia, "Lagipula, ini tato permanen. Akan sulit menghapusnya—itupun pasti jauh lebih sakit dari ini."

Lukas tertawa kecil dan singkat ketika sebelah kaki Natalia menginjak keras kakinya, "…Kita sekarang tampak seperti berandalan, kau tahu? Membuat tato begini…"

Lukas mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar dan geli, "Bagus. Aku bosan jadi anak baik."

Asal melakukannya sama-sama denganmu, aku rela membuang sifat baik-baikku.

::::::::::::

"Ehem!" entah keberapa kalinya, dehaman itu terdengar lagi dari mulut Natalia. Gadis itu mengernyit, merasakan tenggorokannya yang sedikit sakit ketika ia coba untuk menyanyikan sebait lirik dari lagu yang akan ia tampilkan di Kelas Musik nanti, "Aku harap aku sudah sembuh saat nanti—" ucapannya terputus ketika merasakan sentuhan tak kunjung henti dari arah sampingnya.

Dan ia seketika melempar pelototan sengit kepada pemuda yang terduduk di kursi di sampingnya—pemuda yang sudah selama tujuh menit ini, tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap sembari memain-mainkan beberapa surai platinum panjangnya di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini, Lukas Bajingan Bondevik?" geram Natalia kesal, meski demikian, belum juga menyingkirkan jemari Lukas dari surainya yang tergerai di punggung dan lengannya.

"Hm," gumam Lukas pasif sembari kembali memilin sebagian kecil surai Natalia, dengan telunjuk kanannya, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Ck!" decak Natalia sembari semakin menyipitkan kesal kedua matanya.

Namun rona samar di wajahnya, justru mengingkari semuanya.

"Cepat mainkan biolamu dan kita selesaikan latihan ini sekarang," desis Natalia sembari memalingkan muka untuk kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Aa."

.

.

"Dan berhenti menyentuh rambutku atau tanganmu kupotong sekarang."

::::::::::::

Pentas Musik yang menjadi acara tahunan sekaligus menjadi evaluasi akhir dari Kelas Musik, diadakan di hari Jumat pagi musim semi yang mendung. Meski demikian, cuaca yang sedikit tidak bersahabat tidak menyurutkan antusias baik para murid yang berpartisipasi ataupun para undangan yang kebanyakan berasal dari para orang tua atau kerabat dekat siswa. Di pukul delapan pagi saja, lapangan parkir sekolah sudah nyaris penuh akibat banyaknya tambahan kendaraan yang ada, yang berasal dari para orang tua atau kerabat murid di sana.

Dalam kasus Lukas, hanya Emil yang tidak bisa datang ke acara di mana Kakaknya akan menjadi salah satu dari murid yang akan tampil di panggung sana. Wajar saja, Emil tidak bersekolah di sekolah yang sama—pemuda dengan status masih SMP itu justru sibuk mempersiapkan prakarya tertentu dalam rangka menyambut ulang tahun sekolah yang katanya, dua minggu lagi diadakan. Sedangkan Matthias, Tiino, dan Berwald, karena bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Lukas, tentu saja sudah menjadi salah satu dari pengisi pertama bangku-bangku undangan yang tersedia di dalam aula sana—tempat Pentas Musik akan diadakan.

"Apakah Kakakmu akan datang?" tanya Lukas sembari mengintip dari balik panggung ke deretan kursi yang sebagian besar sudah terpenuhi. Ia melihat ketiga sahabat-menjadi-saudara miliknya terduduk dan berkumpul di tiga kursi di baris paling depan.

Lukas sedikit melengkungkan bibir ke bawah ketika menatap Matthias. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa pemuda bodoh itu tidak akan mengganggu konsentrasi atau _God Forbid, _mempermalukannya nantinya.

"Katyusha sudah kembali ke Kota, kuiah. Dan Ivan… aku tidak tahu," jawab Natalia tenang sembari masih fokus dalam usahanya merapikan tali sepatu bermodel _Mary Janes _miliknya. Gadis itu terduduk di bangku panjang, tepat di samping _partner_nya—Lukas—yang tengah berdiri. Semua peserta Kelas Musik yang sudah datang, juga tengah berkumpul di sana, menunggu arahan dari Pembina sebelum mereka tampil nantinya. Mempersiapkan segala sesuatu—penampilan, baju, sepatu, atau apapun seolah mereka akan tampil di panggung mahakarya besar.

"Semalam dia tidak pulang ke rumah dan pagi ini dia tidak masuk sekolah."

Suara itu masih terdengar datar. Dan ekspresi apapun yang ada di sana, tak dapat Lukas ketahui karena kepala yang tertunduk demi kesibukan dengan sepatunya.

Lagi, rasanya hati Lukas bagaikan tercubit saat mendengar fakta tersebut.

Terlepas dari masih ada atau tidakkah nama Ivan di hati gadis itu, tetapi tetap saja… Sendiri di acara seperti ini tanpa siapapun yang hadir dan mengharapkan untuk melihat penampilanmu…

Pemuda itu menghela napas, lantas maju mendekat ke gadis yang masih duduk dan tertunduk di sampingnya. Ia mengambil sebuah benda tipis, kecil, namun panjang dan berwarna _lavender_, yang tergeletak di permukaan bangku sebelah Natalia.

Sebuah pita.

Lantas ia berdiri tepat di depan Natalia.

"Sini, kubantu."

Natalia sedikit berjengit kaget ketika kedua tangan Lukas mengarah pada kepalanya.

Namun ia kembali rileks dan membiarkan Lukas dengan perlahan dan telaten, memakaikan kain pita panjang itu di puncak kepala Natalia. Membentuk sebuah simpul manis di pangkal dahi gadis tersebut. Menyisirkan jemarinya pada helai-helai rambut yang sedikit menghalangi usahanya.

"Awas kalau hasil kerjamu jelek," dengus Natalia, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Tenang saja," jawab Lukas tenang sembari sedikit merapihkan posisi pita tersebut di kepala Natalia, "Aku beberapa kali melihatmu memasangnya—sedikit banyak tahu."

Bahkan mereka tidak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata dari murid lain yang juga ada di sana, memandang keduanya dengan berbagai macam arti dalam pandangan itu. Terkejut. Heran. Tidak percaya. Atau iri.

Siapa yang peduli?

Dari dahulu, ketika bersama dengan satu sama lain, toh sekeliling mereka terasa dan terlihat mati.

Termasuk hal itu. Jika ada Lukas di sini, mengapa Natalia harus memikirkan Ivan yang pergi?

::::::::::::

**Menghabiskan hari demi hari bagiku tak pernah masalah,**

**Untuk berada di luar, di sudut, di bawah air hujan yang tertumpah,**

**Mencari-cari sang gadis dengan senyum patah,**

**Bertanya padanya apakah ia sudi walau sebentar saja untuk singgah,**

**Dan ia akan dicinta**

**Dia akan dicinta**

Mereka mendapat urutan tampil ke-16 dari 22 nomor urut. Sebuah penantian yang lama sebenarnya dan harus mereka habiskan di belakang panggung. Namun, jika teman-teman yang lain tampak begitu mengalami kegugupan besar—baik yang mendapat nomor urut awal, tengah, atau akhir—, hal itu sama sekali tidak tampak dari pasangan duet Lukas dan Natalia.

Langkah mereka saat menapaki panggung kecil di aula tersebut, juga sama sekali tidak tampak gentar sekalipun pada saat itu juga, ratusan pasang mata mengamati mereka berdua. Sangat menjengkelkan bagi Lukas, karena dia seketika mendengar teriakan heboh Matthias begitu ia menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan para undangan dan murid lainnya—sesuai dugaan.

Lirik demi lirik dari Fall For You milik Secondhand Serenade, ternyanyikan dengan lancar dari mulut Natalia. Sedikit mereka aransemen, karena alih-alih bergenre pop-rock, keduanya membawakan lagu tersebut hanya dengan gesekan dari biola Lukas—membuat tiap lirik yang dibawakan terdengar semakin menyayat perasaan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sama sekali tak ada kegugupan, bahkan kesalahan kecil saja tidak. Keduanya begitu lihai dalam menjalankan peran, sama sekali tidak gentar oleh kehadiran orang tua atau teman.

Seolah panggung kecil ini adalah dunia besar milik mereka berdua saja.

Bahkan membutuhkan waktu lima detik penuh bagi para _audiences _untuk menyadari bahwa permainan Lukas dan Natalia telah usai, dan kontan mereka bertepuk tangan. Bersiul. Meneriakkan nama. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengisyaratkan kekaguman. Bahkan Matthias berdiri dari kursi dan memutar-mutar _jumper_nya ke udara—sebelum tindakannya itu tak hanya mendapat _death glare _dari Lukas, namun juga injakan keras kaki Berwald di kaki pemuda Denmark tersebut.

Sangat meriah.

_Well_, wajar saja.

Siapa sangka sang Putri Siberia dan Pangeran Antartika mampu membuat mereka terpukau dengan bakat yang bahkan tak pernah singgah di benak mereka?

::::::::::::

Tepat saat mereka keluar dari panggung—dan setelah mereka menukar pakaian panggung mereka dengan pakaian awal mereka—Natalia mendapatkan sebuket bunga anyelir dari Ivan yang berdiri tepat di samping pintu keluar panggung.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat melihat penampilanmu," nafas sang pemuda Rusia terdengar dan tampak tersengal. Peluh keringat tampak di wajah pucatnya, "Tapi aku mencari bunga ini—bunga yang kau suka."

Bunga anyelir 'kan tidak mudah didapatkan di daerah ini…

Natalia hanya terdiam, lantas menerima buket bunga tersebut. Ia tidak merespon bagaimanapun, hanya pasif saja, ketika Ivan membawa tubuh kecilnya ke dekapan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dan besar.

"Kata mereka penampilanmu bagus," bisik Ivan lirih.

Natalia tak mengucapkan apapun juga. Ia juga tidak berbuat apapun juga. Bahkan ketika Ivan mengucapkan sampai jumpa, berbalik, dan melangkah pergi, gadis itu tidak kunjung berucap atau bertindak apapun jua.

Hanya diam sembari memandangi punggung lebar itu—hingga sosok Kakaknya tersebut hilang di balik tikungan lorong di ujung sana.

"Aku baru tahu kau suka Anyelir," gumam Lukas sembari menatap bunga di dekapan Natalia. Matanya sedikit menyipit, seolah menyiratkan ketidaksukaan pada apapun mengenai bunga berwarna putih tersebut.

"Waktu aku kecil," Natalia mulai berjalan, lantas menghela napas, "Aku bahkan tidak ingat aku suka bunga ini—terakhir kali aku mendapatkannya dari Kakak adalah saat ulang tahunku yang kelima."

::::::::::::

Sekalipun mereka sudah sangat dekat—tidak, lebih dari itu, sekalipun hubungan mereka sudah mencapai predikat yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat (mungkin kekasih, tetapi tak pernah ada klaim formal terhadap satu sama lain), namun Lukas tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum.

Seingat Lukas, ia bahkan pernah tersenyum beberapa kali, meski jarang, kepada Natalia. Hanya kepada gadis itu—satu-satunya orang selain Emil dan orang tuanya, yang pernah mendapati lengkungan langka tersebut di bibirnya. Tetapi seingat Lukas pula, ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapati lengkungan yang sama pada bibir yang biasa terkatup rapat dari gadisnya (bisakah ia menyebut Natalia begitu?).

Tak pernah. Walaupun samar. Walaupun dalam waktu yang sangat sebentar.

Bibir itu terkatup rapat—selalu membentuk garis lurus. Jika tidak, maka akan melengkung ke bawah—sebuah respon yang akan ditunjukkannya ketika ia merasa marah atau kesal. Sesekali, Lukas terkadang membayangkan bagaimana jika bibir itu tersenyum. Semakin cantikkah? Semakin memukaukah? Apapun yang Lukas lakukan, ucapkan, atau apapun yang Natalia lihat, dengar, dan tahu, tak pernah membuat bibir itu menyunggingkan bahkan satu buah senyum simpul.

Namun, di saat inilah Lukas pada akhirnya, mendapatkan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya.

Pertama kali ia melihat sebuah lengkungan, tak lebar, namun juga tak bisa dibilang samar, dari bibir yang sesekali sering dikecupnya.

Ia pertama kali melihat senyuman gadis itu ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka bercinta—menghabiskan sabtu malam di kamar dari rumah Natalia yang sepi akibat ketiadaan baik Kakak laki-laki atau perempuannya. Entah bagaimana awalnya, Lukas tidak terlalu ingat. Yang ia tahu adalah ia sudah berada di atas ranjang hangat dan nyaman milik dari gadis yang kini terbaring di bawah tubuhnya.

Gadis dengan rambut platinumnya yang terurai berantakan di sekitar kepalanya. Tampak semerawut di sekeliling bantal dan kasur yang ditindihnya. Tersibak dengan sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya tampak seperti _halo _yang bersinar. Beberapa tampak menutupi sebagian dari wajah pucatnya, yang kini tampak memerah, semerah beberapa 'tanda' yang sudah Lukas tebarkan di beberapa bagian dari tubuh gadisnya—sekali lagi, mengingatkan Lukas akan warna dominan bendera kebangsaannya.

Dan Lukas tak bosan-bosan dalam menambatkan pandangannya pada apa yang tersaji di depannya. Butuh sebelas detik penuh bagi Lukas untuk mampu berkedip ketika menelusurkan pandangan iris birunya pada tubuh yang kini hanya terbalut bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam—membuat tubuh molek itu nyaris terekspos sempurna. Ketika Lukas menyentuhnya baik dengan bibir atau jemarinya, ia menghela napas kecil ketika ia menyadari betapa lembut dan tanpa cela tiap pori yang dimiliki gadisnya.

Sangat sempurna.

Namun yang membuat Lukas bahkan nyaris lupa akan bagaimana cara bernapas adalah ketika kedua irisnya menatap sebuah senyuman terpajang di bibir tersebut.

Senyuman.

Tidak lebar, namun juga tak samar. Hanya senyum kecil, yang juga sampai pada mata gadisnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, lengkungan itu ada. Untuk pertama kalinya, Lukas seolah mengenali Natalia sebagai gadis biasa, polos, tak pernah mengenal ekspresi dingin, kesal, marah, menakutkan, dan semua ekspresi yang selama ini terpahat di wajah ayunya.

Ah.

Dia tampak semakin cantik.

Membuat Lukas merasa antara bahagia dan malu. Bahagia karena ia bisa menjadi, mungkin saja, satu-satunya orang yang hidup dan sempat menikmati senyum itu. Sekaligus malu karena ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh gadis yang sama—apalagi di keadaan di mana Lukas hanya memakai _boxer _biru gelapnya seperti ini.

"Apakah ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" dan senyum itu seketika luntur bersama dengan perkataan bernada datar dan sedikit heran dari Natalia.

Lukas menghela napas, sebelum kembali menunduk dan mencium singkat leher putih Natalia, "Sering-seringlah tersenyum seperti itu…" ujar Lukas tanpa ia mampu mencegah mulutnya berbicara demikian. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di perut rata dan terbuka Natalia—membuat Natalia secara refleks semakin membuka kedua kakinya demi beradaptasi dengan tubuh Lukas yang berada di antara kedua kakinya. Lukas kembali menghela napas kecil ketika ia merasakan kembali kelembutan itu yang kini melingkupi sebelah permukaan pipinya.

"Hm, tapi jangan," ucap Lukas setelah ia berpikir, dan sebelum Natalia merespon kalimatnya dengan ucapan apapun, "Yang melihat senyummu 'kan harus hanya aku."

Ah. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang yang posesif seperti ini—atau memang ia dari awal memang begitu posesif pada apapun yang dimilikinya?

Terdengar Natalia mendengus, bersama dengan jemari kanannya yang malas-malasan bermain dengan helai pirang Lukas, "Berhenti berbicara bodoh dan bersikap sentimental seperti orang tua," gumam Natalia lirih, sebelah kaki jenjangnya membelit dan bermain-main dengan kedua kaki terbuka Lukas yang berada di antara kedua kaki Natalia.

Mendengar ucapan Natalia, Lukas hanya terkekeh kecil dan pelan, sebelum ia meniup-niup kecil permukaan perut Natalia yang tidak terkena tindihan kepalanya. Telunjuk kanannya bergerak malas-malasan menyusuri kulit perut Natalia yang berada di tepian celana dalam gadis tersebut. Meski Lukas tidak menyadari dan tidak mampu melihatnya, namun lengkungan itu kembali hadir di bibir Natalia.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku."

"Ck, urusi saja sindrom kenarsisanmu itu."

"Asal kau urus dulu sikap suka menyangkalmu itu."

Natalia menepuk sedikit keras punggung terbuka Lukas, tetapi justru membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihat dari semua gadis di sekolah hingga mereka tertarik padamu."

"Kau pasti pernah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada dirimu sendiri."

"…Lukas…." geram Natalia lirih dan sedikit mendorong Lukas agar menjauh dari atas tubuh dan di antara kedua kakinya. Dan Lukas memang bergerak, namun tidak menjauh. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu justru kembali mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Natalia di bawah tubuhnya.

Dipandanginya kedua iris itu. Diselaminya pandangan itu dan membiarkan dirinya seolah tersedot dalam palung lautan yang paling dalam, namun nyaman. Dibiarkannya detak jantung keduanya saling bertemu melalui kedua dada yang merapat dan bersatu.

Disentuhnya sebagian dari surai yang menjadi satu-satunya benda di dunia ini yang paling ingin ia mainkan dengan jemarinya itu.

"…_I always love magic_…," kembali, Lukas menatap dalam-dalam kedua iris di bawahnya itu, "_And thus now I love you so deep_."

Kemudian, ia buktikan ucapan itu dengan cara mengangkat lengan kanan Natalia. Lantas iris biru itu tersembunyi, sebelum bibirnya menempel pada tulisan gelap—_tattoo_—kecil di pergelangan bagian dalam dari tangan kanan Natalia.

Tulisan yang sama yang juga ada di pergelangan bagian dalam tangan kanan Lukas sendiri.

Tulisan yang seolah menyatakan secara tak lisan, betapa kuat perasaan ini yang pasti akan terus ada sampai akhir nanti.

Betapa Natalia sangat mampu menjadi personifikasi dari kata sihir—arti sihir.

Indah.

Cantik.

Memukau.

Seperti keajaiban.

Awalnya sulit ia percayai.

Dan butuh liku, pengorbanan, dan kesabaran untuk mampu ia capai.

_The first time I saw you I knew you're someone worth the love and fight_

_And thus I love you_

_Protect you_

_Treasure you._

_No need for other words,_

_You are someone who will always loved._

NO! INI TIDAK TAMAT!

Ah, gue ngerasa enjoy banget ngetik cerita ini. Gue jadi biasa bayangin bahwa NoruBela akan bikin pairing yang cute abis. Natalia yang serem, tapi akan jadi tsundere kalau digodain ama Lukas. Dan of course, Lukas sepetinya tipikal suami yang takut istri (atau bisa dibilang, 'mengalah' untuk istri) :D

Oh ya, thank banget buat review dan kesediaan membaca. _Hope you give me a piece of your thoughts as well for this chapter_.

_See ya._


End file.
